Heir of the TalonMaster
by LoPe21
Summary: A Night Lord's Space marine arrives in the naruto-verse. His coming heralds the dawn of new age. The shadow of the Talon-Master falls upon Naruto. Warhammer 40K/Naruto Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or Warhammer 40K

AN. This is fic is set immediately after the events of the novel "Lord of the night." by Simon Spurrier. It is not necessary to have read it to understand this fic, but it is an amazing book and I highly recommend it. For those new to the Warhammer40k universe there is a glossary at the end of the chapter. This will be a darker Naruto than in canon. At the moment there are no pairings. But ill let the readers decide. I'm taking suggestions. Leave them in your review or PM me.

Heir of the Talon-Master.

Chapter 1. Arrival.

_Recipient: Congresium Xenos_

_Dispatcher: Inq. Palinus_

_Ref: INQ 5# 23-34_

_Sub: Continuing Investigation._

Further Investigation Details.

_My Lords pursuant to my previous report and your response I have continued my investigation, I have returned to the planet Equixis. Additional searching provided the following information. _

_After the destruction of the planet Equixis by the Night Lord's Chaos Marine Legion only one ship is known to have escaped the destruction. It was the small warp capable ship named 'The Hera' that left the governors private starport . However dna testing of the remains found in the governors quarters and cross referencing of the governor's records showed that governor and all his staff were killed before the ship left. Inquisitor's Kaustus remains were also discovered there as well._

_Upon further investigation most of Kaustus' staff was also found. The only individuals not accounted for were 3 menials and assorted servitors... and most troubling of all Kaustus senior Interrogator is also unaccounted for as well. One Mita Ashyn. Interrogator Ashyn is class B psyker only recently assigned to Inquisitor Kaustus. It is unlikely in the extreme that the Night Lords would have left a member of the Inquisition alive, let alone escape. Their hatred of the Inquisition is legendary._

_This is most troubling as minute examination of the spaceport provided us with a time of launch. The 'Hera' left Equixus well after the Night Lords had began their assault. _

_I compared the specs of the 'Hera' that launched from the governor's spaceport and that of the ship that was spotted at Baih'Rus. They were identical. Even more troubling the inquisitorial recognition codes produces by the ship were almost the equal of mine. Such codes could only have been produced by a member of the Inquisition of at least Interrogator rank._

_I hesitate to speculate but I believe Interrogator Ashyn may have been on the shuttle. Furthermore the shuttle contained two beings. A male and a female._

_I will be returning to Baih'Rus to pick up the trail. I will send additional information as it is found._

_In service to the Holy Emperor of Man_

_Inquisitor Palinus. Order Xenos._

oOo

_Recipient: Inq. Palinus_

_Dispatcher: Congresium Xenos_

_Ref: INQ 5# 23-34a_

_Sub: Investigation_

_Inquisitor continue your investigation. If your speculation is correct it is our responsibility to find Interrogator Ashyn. The full might of the Ordo Xenos is at your disposal. The DeathWatch stands ready to assist you._

_By the Emperor's will._

_Lord Inquisitor Malarious. Ordo Xenos_

oOo

_Recipient: Congresium Xenos_

_Dispatcher: Inq. Palinus_

_Ref: INQ 5# 23-35_

_Sub: Investigation_

The Chase

_My Lords I have news. I have pursued the 'Hera' through several systems. It has been traveling steadily through the Ultima Segmentum. I have been unable to determine a pattern to its movements. The only noteworthy planet in its general line of travel is Circe. It is one of the Ultramarines home worlds. The ships name suggest it was built within the borders of Ultramar. So perhaps it is seeking repair. I have notified the Ultramarines to be on the look out for the 'Hera'. I will continue my pursuit._

_In service to the Holy Emperor of Man_

_Inquisitor Palinus. Ordo Xenos_

_**Addendum**_

_My lords please forgive this postscript. I was about to send this report when we caught word of the 'Hera'. It has been found. We were forwarded a message from brother sergeant Apollo of the Ultramarines, Commander of the Nova Class Frigate 'The fist of Athens'. The 'Hera' has been picked up by the 'the Fist of Athens' approximately 3 days travel from Ultramar. We have changed course to meet the 'The fist of Athens'. By the grace of the Emperor this series of events should be resolved by the time you receive this report_

_-Inquisitor Palinus._

oOo

_Recipient: Congresium Xenos_

_Dispatcher: Int. Kalypsia_

_Ref: INQ 5# 23-36_

_Sub: Failure_

_My Lords this is Interrogator Kalypsia second in command to Inquisitor Palinus. It is my sad duty to report that our mission has ended in failure. I will briefly summarize the events in question, my full report is in the attached files._

_When our ship the Shadow-Slip arrived at the location of the Ultramarines Frigate 'Fist of Athens' just outside the borders of Ultramar we hailed them on the standard channels, but there was no response. A second and a third attempt proved equally fruitless. A visual inspection of the frigate revealed no visible damage to the frigate. Fearing the worst Inquisitor Palinus ordered one of our astropaths to scan the interior of the frigate for life signs._

_Before the astropath died it reported there were still life signs on board the frigate. It then proceeded to compulsively claw its face off before being granted the emperors mercy by myself. Over my objections Inquisitor Palinus insisted on boarding the ship, rather than destroying it. At the time the frigates shields weapons and engines were running but offline._

_After arming and armoring themselves the Inquisitor and his retinue boarded our only shuttle and proceeded to board the frigate. Besides the inquisitor himself 2 battle servitors 16 guardsmen and 2 bonded psykers boarded the assault shuttle .Before he left Inquisitor Palinus gave me orders to destroy the ship if he had not returned within six hours or if all of their beacons went silent._

_The approach to the drifting ship was uneventful. However as soon as the shuttle docked and the blast doors had closed everything changed. All of the ships systems powered up and its shields snapped into place._

_Monitoring of the assault group through their shoulder and weapons auspex'es was thankfully unimpeded. However it soon became obvious that the communications were only one way. While I could hear and see what they could I could not provide the mission control that I had stayed behind to provide._

_My lords what followed next is difficult to describe. I can only begin to guess as to what happened on the 'Fist of Athens'._

_The assault team exited the shuttle without incident. All of the interior light's were on and the ship appeared to be deserted. As the assault team approached the main hatch to the interior of the ship the doors opened. Lining the hallway leading into the interior of the ship were the helmeted skulls of 12 ultramarines, 6 on each side._

_I shudder to think about what could have killed 12 members of the adeptus astartes so easily but I digress. Not long after they had passed this display the interior lights began to flicker. I only mention this because every time the lights flickered the assault team was attacked, each time with fatal consequences. The first to die were the two combat servitors. As they plodded ahead of the assault team the light's flickered and darkened. When the lights came back on the two servitors toppled over, each one cut to pieces._

_The Psykers were next dying within moments of each other. After that the remainder of the team was picked off one by one. Despite my best efforts I could not identify what it was that killed the men of the assault team. At the time I only knew one thing. The darkness killed._

_Within minutes all of the beacons from the ship were gone save for the beacon of Palinus himself._

_Alone he reached the bridge. Before his death at the hands of something? It is unclear what killed him, his auspex gave us one last picture._

_A thin woman with dark hair waving gently around her face. It is not clear but I believe this to be Mita Ashyn. She made a gesture? perhaps of greeting and then nothing. Just blackness Palinus's beacon cut out at the same moment. All contact from the assault team was lost at that point. I ordered one of the two remaining astropaths to scan the ship again for life signs, it suicided as soon as it heard the order. Anything else that happened on that ship is known only to the Emperor himself. _

_Before anything else could be done the 'Fist of Athens' turned and began to fire upon us. Only the stealth systems installed aboard saved our ship from total destruction. But by the grace of the Emperor we managed to avoid major damage and evaded their sensors by activating our cloak._

_After losing their lock on us 'The Fist of Athens' turned and activated its warp drive entering the warp. We followed._

_We entered the warp just in time for our navigator to spot 'The Fist of Athens' disappear into the maw of a warp storm the likes of which he had never seen before. When questioned about it his only response was "It ate them." He refused to comment any further despite us proceeding to the 5th action of interrogation. Only the Emperor himself knows where that ship may be now. _

_Exiting the warp I began to review the tapes we managed to record. Unfortunately there was not much information to be found save for one thing._

_There was one tantalizing nugget of information that we managed to glean from the tapes. Please see the attached video log 5.17 time stamp 12:34:53._

_A winged skull rampant on a field of lightning._

_The heraldry of the Night Lords._

_I believe that now we know who was traveling with Mita Ashyn._

_My apologies for the failure of Inquisitor Palinus. Again the full transcript of my report is attached to this file. Unless ordered otherwise I will not inform the Ultramarines of the fate of their frigate._

_In service to the Holy Emperor of Man_

_Interrogator Kalypsia. Ordo Xenos_

oOo

Above the peaceful night skies of Konoha something began to happen. Far far above the planet the very fabric of space began to warp and tear.

A tiny spark of light appeared growing larger and larger, before exploding outward vomiting flame and lightning out into the vastness of space. Until with a psychic scream that sent ripples across the warp it stabilized and hung in the vastness of space.

From a distance the tear in the fabric of reality resembled nothing more than an enormous flaming eye. Chunks of flaming debris rained down upon the world. The very stuff of the warp made solid spat from the eye in intervals.

Most of it burned up in the atmosphere but a few hardier bits made it through landing on the world below.

From within the depths of that inferno a ship appeared. Wreathed in flames from the tip of its beaked prow to its hammerhead stern it sailed majestically out into the night sky.

One young boy gazed at the flaming star that had suddenly appeared in the sky and made a wish.

Others looked to the star and shivered, the most observant of them knowing that tonight something had changed. Perhaps forever.

oOo

Lowering his eyes back to the ground Naruto stepped forward cautiously, It had been a few days since the night of the burning eye had occurred. Most people in the land of fire had taken it as a sign of ill omen leading to a general feeling of gloom and nervousness that had made it necessary to slip out into the woods to do some hunting. With the villagers riled up it was easier to hunt for food than try and buy it. At best he would be overcharged at worst they would take his money in exchange for food that wouldn't even be fed to pigs.

Looking around carefully he moved forward with a smooth predatory grace that was at odds with his young age. From the depths of the woods something tracked his progress carefully. Stepping around a tree he examined the clearing minutely. Several minutes crawled by as he crouched utterly still at the edge of a clearing waiting.

He was crouched at the edge of a large clearing deep in the forests surrounding Konoha, a single small stream ran through the clearing the whisper of the water dominating the still night air.

Finally his target made a move. Walking cautiously it surveyed the area carefully eyes bright, steps confident. Stopping it looked around carefully.

Something must have alerted it because when it finally moved it did so explosively. Catapulting itself forward on long legs it exploded out of the clearing with long angular strides zig zagging as it did so. Its foot falls muffled in the long grass. Starlight glittering intermittently off its form as it moved.

Naruto followed it in a rush of his own. Legs pistoning underneath him he pushed himself as hard as he dared. Head down and arms stretched out behind him he gave chase. Tearing out of the woods behind him a pack of large shaggy dogs joined in the chase. They flowed over the grass like quicksilver shadows. The largest a deep black warrior missing an ear with a patch over one eye raised its a head and gave howl signaling the chase.

Answering howls came from the forest as the pack spread throughout the woods responded.

Huge paws struck the ground silently as the pack overtook Naruto. Without even a glance behind him Naruto jumped forward into the air tucking his feet underneath himself. At the apex of his jump one of the pack members slid itself underneath him, Naruto landing on its back. Balancing easily on its back he focused his sight on his and the packs target.

Long tongues lolling out of their mouths as they ran the Pack aligned themselves into a wedge as they ran. Naruto and his mount settling just behind and to the right of the leader. Howling they drove their target deeper into the forest.

Suddenly cutting to the right their target galloped down a densely wooden slope and plowed across the river sending great sheets of water arching into the sky. The pack followed relentlessly, their long limbs moving effortlessly, muscles like steel cables coiling and writhing underneath their fur.

But the chase had to end sometime and all too soon it did. Finally wheeling about their target chose to stand and fight. Enormous chest heaving and twin plumes of steam blowing from its nose it stomped the ground with an enormous cloven hoof. The giant elk they had been chasing shook its head the impressive rack of antlers on its head spanning the length of two grown men.

Bellowing the elk shook its head. Opening its mouth it revealed rows of sharp fangs in hideous mockery of its gentle forest cousins. This was a Marr-Elk. One of the many horrifically dangerous species of animal that lived in the forest of death.

But something was wrong with this Marr-Elk. Great stinking sores wept a filmy liquid down its flanks. A sickly sweet rotting stench rolled of its body in waves. Small fleshy tendrils ringed its fanged filled maw making it seem the nightmarish orifice of some deep sea monster.

Snarling the pack circled its prey. Occasionally one of the wolves would dart in only to dart back out again, causing the Marr-Elk to snarl at the pack, a wet sickly sound. Snarling back at it the dogs and wolves of the Inuzuka roared their defiance back at it.

Since time immemorial the Inuzuka wolves and dogs had kept the Marr-Elk and others inside the borders of the forest of death. Tonight they lived up to their ancient duty.

Splitting in two the pack began to harry the Marr-Elk in earnest now. Lashing out with hooves and antlers it was a deadly foe. A ninken that got to close was smashed into a tree by a hoof. Limping and with one leg held at an awkward angle it nevertheless rejoined the fight howling as it did so.

Roaring in rage three of the Ninken rushed the elks head causing it to rear up in its hind legs, as it did so the Ninken carrying Naruto jumped up onto its back. Digging its jaws into the shoulder of the Elk it braced itself. Taking his cue Naruto leaped forward a wickedly barbed kunai held point down in each hand and threw his legs around the neck of the elk. Each barbed kunai had a long length of rope tied to the end. Stabbing the kunai deep into the Elks throat he threw the ropes off to one side and jumped off.

Landing awkwardly Naruto was yanked back out of the way of a flailing hoof by one of the ninken who tossed him back against a tree roughly.

Snatching the ropes lying on the ground two of the ninken ran the ends off in different directions. Even as the Marr-Elk tossed its head wildly they managed to run the ends around two trees, tying the beast in place.

Blood pouring from its neck the Marr-Elk flailed about wildly but now the ninken kept their distance. One of them jumped forward and sank its teeth in to the ankle of the Marr-Elk. Biting down its jaws crunched down with a wet snap tearing away a chunk of flesh, crippling the leg.

Reduced to three legs the Marr-Elk redoubled its efforts to get free. As it tossed its neck wildly one of the kunai tore free in a shower of gore taking a huge chunk of flesh with it. The blood seeping from its neck had an odd syrupy texture that flowed thickly from its wounds. Where it hit the ground it steamed.

"Back! All of you." Kuromaru the black Furred leader roared to the pack. "That thing is sick!" With an eerie synchronicity the entire pack backed away at the same time. Snarling they went back to circling the Elk at a cautious distance.

"Naruto! Do you have any explosive tags?" Kuromaru snarled as he looked around for the blonde haired boy.

"No." Naruto shouted back.

"Very Well!" Kuromaru snarled the sound coming deep from within his chest. "Beast Style!: Spinning Wolf Fang!" Rushing forward he leaped into the air spinning into a black and white tornado of teeth claws and fur that carved straight through the Marr-Elk's neck separating its head from its body spraying thick syrupy blood in all directions. The pack leaped behind trees and brush to shield themselves. Landing on the other side of the Elk Kuromaru coughed and shook himself. "Is everyone ok?" He called out.

All of the ninken gave a reassuring bark. Naruto called out an affirmative as well.

With a low growl one of the ninken slid forward and examined the body. Nodding once it snorted in disgust and walked away.

With the Marr-Elk down the pack melted back into the woods.

Soon that area of the woods was empty save for Naruto, the still body of the Marr-Elk and Kuromaru.

Leaning against a tree and breathing heavily Naruto slid down until he was sitting against it.

"Pup. Are you injured?" Kuromaru asked solicitously. The words mangled and torn coming from a mouth never meant to speak human words.

"No just tired. I've been running around a lot the last few days." Naruto replied easily.

"Trouble with the villagers?"

"Sort of. Since everyone is in such a bad mood they're going out and drinking a lot more. Its been harder for me to get the shopping I need done."

Kuromaru gave a short rattling bark that Naruto recognized as laughter. "Is that why you were out hunting tonight?"

"Yeah, that's when you caught up to me."

"Sorry for dragging you into this hunt Pup." Kuromaru rumbled out.

"No it was fun! Plus you always let me hunt on your lands." Naruto called out excitedly.

Kuromaru let out that rattling bark again.

Standing up Naruto made his way towards the Marr-Elk. Picking up his Kunai he wiped them on the fur. Stepping closer he began to examine the elk a little more closely.

"Pup. Leave it be." Kuromaru growled out from behind him.

"What are you going to do with this thing?" Naruto asked indicating the fallen beast.

"The pack will guard this area tonight. Tomorrow Tsume will burn this area to ash. Go home pup. The pack will bring you some food in the morning." Without another word Kuromaru turned and walked away disappearing into the woods.

Turning away from the carcass Naruto began to make his way back cheered by the thought that he wouldn't have to do any more hunting tonight.

oOo

A good half hour's run of through the dark woods Naruto was almost halfway back to the village limits. He usually did his hunting in the woods adjacent to the forest of death. The area was fairly safe due to the presence of the Ninken but occasionally something more dangerous would wander out of the forest.

The deliberate crunch of a dry twig caused him to turn around.

Something stood in the depths of the forest behind him.

A blue and bronze mass wreathed in shadow.

Blood red slits swept upwards and backwards in arrowhead slants rising above misty swirls of steam.

With a silken rasp Blood red blades slid out from within its depths.

Motionless it exuded fear in palpable waves.

And then it spoke its voice burrowing like a worm deep into Naruto's heart. The words more felt than heard.

"_**Scream For Me**_."

oOo

Remember I'm leaving the pairing up to you guys. But just girls please.

oOo

Glossary**.**

Imperium of Man: Galaxy Spanning empire. United in the worship of the holy god emperor.

Emperor of Mankind: God of the Imperium. Created the space marines. And forged the Imperium of Man.

Space Marines: Genetically engineered superhuman soldiers. Have a variety of physical enhancements and superb training, as well as the best weapons and armor ever made by human hands.

Originally 20 Legions. 2 are unknown. 9 turned against the Emperor falling to Chaos. Now known as the traitor legions

Chaos: A source of chaotic energy that is used by the imperium to travel across the stars. Wildly unstable with tremendously corrupting effects. Inhabited by four Chaos gods that embody all the negative aspects of sentient life.

Daemons: The warp made whole and given sentience by the chaos gods.

Inquisition: Organization created by the imperium to hunt mutants, heretics and daemons.

Servitor: Human who's brain has been replaced by a computer. Non Sentient. Outfitted with various cybernetic enhancements used by the Imperium as a source of cheap labor.

Menial: Servant

Psyker: Human who has developed psychic abilities through exposure to the warp. Susceptible to corruption from the warp and the Chaos Gods.

Bonded Psyker: Psyker who through technological or chemical means has been rendered "Safe" from the corrupting effects of Chaos.

Astropath: Human Psyker who has various psychic abilities chief and foremost the ability to send messages faster than light.

oOo

AN: Thanks to my Beta's Whitedragon17 and Psudocode Samurai, without whose help and inspiration this story would never have gotten off the ground. Both are amazing authors and I highly recommend **All** of their fics. And thanks to all my reviewers. Also check Out 'PersonalFable' he just started a pretty amazing warhammer40k/kim Possible crossover.

AAN: If you think I made a mistake or have a suggestion or an idea, Please PM me or leave it in a review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or Warhammer 40K

AN. This is fic is set immediately after the events of the novel "Lord of the night." by Simon Spurrier. It is not necessary to have read it to understand this fic, but it is an amazing book and I highly recommend it. For those new to the Warhammer40k universe there will be a glossary at the end of each chapter. This will be a darker Naruto than in canon. At the moment there are no pairings. But ill let the readers decide. I'm taking suggestions. Leave them in your review or PM me.

Heir of the Talon-Master.

Chapter 2. Talon-Master

The smell.

It was the same scent.

It was always the same.

Opening his eyes Naruto looked up at a familiar ceiling. He was in the hospital.

Looking around slowly without moving his head he searched the room. A single dark furred ear attached to an equally dark furred body was lying on a couch next to the wall.

Opening his mouth to speak only a strangled squeak came out.

Kuromaru sat up with alarming speed, head and ear swiveling around to face the boy. Concern etched in to every movement of his body. "Pup. Lie still. Your badly hurt." He rumbled out. " No. Don't try and speak I'll get the nurse." Turning in place he stuck his head out the door and howled.

Thoughts still fuzzy Naruto tried to sit up anyways. But his body refused to move.

_So tired_. He thought. Somewhere deep in his mind a part of him was aware of just how hurt he was. Hurt so bad his mind flinched away from the very thought of it. For now he closed his eyes again.

oOo

"What could have done this?" Kakashi murmured. Standing on either side of him were Tsume and Anko. The former with one arm in a sling and various bandages crisscrossing her arms legs and chest.

They stood at the edge of what used to be a pristine section of forest. Now it was a veritable of wasteland of craters, shattered trees, and fires. Here and there trees were bent to one side roots torn out of the ground and clawing towards the sky. What looked like enormous claw marks had been torn into the ground, and smooth lipped craters dotted the black charred ground.

"You know what did this." Tsume snarled as she took in the scene. On the far side of her Anko nodded her expression bleak.

"The Kyubi no Yoko." Kakashi whispered.

oOo

Naruto dreamed.

He stood at the edge of a vast canyon it was miles wide and unfathomly deep. It stretched to either side of him as far as the eye could see. Everywhere the air rang with screams of rage and the metallic crash of weapons. His nose was filled with the coppery tang of blood. From time to time the air shuddered with the bellowing of some titanic beast.

Turning around Naruto looked out across a vast desolate wasteland covered in rust red sands with white dunes poking up out of the ground. Here and there he could spot dark shapes wandering across the sands. In the distance an enormous brass building squatted at the edge of moat filled with a bubbling red liquid. Huge black, spine covered towers festooned with chains clawed their way towards the sky as far as the eye could see belching fire and smoke into the sky. Overhead the sky was the color of an angry bruise. Vast flocks of crow like creatures wheeled in the sky, adding their shrieks to the chaotic sounds already filling the air. In all his waking or sleeping moments he had never encountered anything like this.

Everywhere he could see there was fighting. Mighty giants in blood red armor wielding screaming axes crashed into waves of unarmored men wielding rusted chunks of metal, there men dueled with one another. The victors offering their opponents heads to the sky.

They swept over the lands in a black and red tide, spilling blood with every stride, and every sweep of their weapons. Everywhere he could see blood was being spilled in an orgy of bloodshed and violence.

Stepping forward he heard a crunch. Looking down he saw that his feet were covered in boots of yellow trimmed, blood red metal. Taking a closer look at himself he saw that his entire body was covered in the same red metal. Ignoring himself for the moment he turned his attention back to the ground. Reaching down with one armored hand he shifted a bit of the red sand aside. Revealing a cracked white shape. Picking it up in his hand he lifted a cracked skull out of the sand.

Curiously indifferent he began to exert pressure with his fingers, with a brittle snap the skull shattered in his hands. Tossing the fragments off to one side he continued his steady march towards the copper colored building, his boots crunching bones underneath with every heavy step. As dreams went this was a particularly vivid one.

As he walked he began to grow aware of a presence.

Heavy thudding steps sent small tremors through the sand. Turning he saw an enormous horned beast come around from behind one of the spiked towers. Its vast bulk moving easily through the shifting sands. It resembled a large bull the size of a small house. Covered entirely in thick red sheets of metal it had a single enormous horn jutting from the the tip of its snout. Underneath the horn steel teeth shined dully as its spiked maw opened and closed. As it approached it casually bit a man in two as he ran screaming by. It came to a crashing halt. It shook its head rattling the thick bronze chains hanging from its frame.

Swinging himself onto the back of the beast Naruto grabbed the thick chains and yanked the beasts head around. As he settled into his seat a feeling came over him. No a word. A title. 'Juggernaut'. The word echoed in his mind giving him flashes... Blood spraying in the air. Screams. The stink of burning flesh and bone. Shaking his head once he pulled on the reins causing the juggernaut to rear up on its hind legs bellowing. Smashing its hooves back into the ground it set off into a lumbering run.

As it ran it began to pick up speed until it was thundering across the wastes like a lightning bolt.

Soon howling began to echo all around them. Riding up alongside them mounted on the same blood colored steeds were red skinned monsters pulled from a nightmare. A huge crested head with a long tongue hanging out from between triple rows of sharp serrated teeth. In one thin arm they each held a long black sword that gave off a long keening scream as it moved through the air.

As they got closer Naruto let go of his reins and stretched out his arms. As he did so wreaths of black fire appeared in his hands and flared brightly until he was holding a long handled ax in each hand.

But the monsters 'Blood Letters' his mind whispered, simply rode up until they flanked him and he was riding at the head of the flying wedge of mounted 'Blood Letters. Dropping his hands the axes disappeared in a burst of black flames. Together the unlikely group thundered across the plains without incident for a time. Passing roving bands of warriors occasionally yelled out challenges or praises as they rocketed past.

But then ahead of them a roving band of marauders saw their approach. Brandishing their weapons the howled a challenge to a Naruto and his "friends".

Shrieking the Blood Letters howled back. Screeching in joy they slapped the sides of their mounts with their swords egging them on to even greater speed. Riding in their midst Naruto felt a curious elation.

Dropping the reins to his mount he spread his hands. The black fire returned and once again he was holding two axes.

The two forces met in crash of blood and bone and red hot fury. The first ranks of the marauders simply disappeared, trampled into a red mist by the hooves of the juggernauts. Howling Naruto and the blood letters carved a bloody swathe through the massed ranks of men. As they charged Naruto sent marauders howling into oblivion with every swing of his blades. All too soon they had charged straight through the men leaving behind nothing but a bloody stain and a few mewling corpses.

Naruto and his escorts kept riding.

They finally arrived at the shores of the blood moat. Riding along the shores of the moat they approached the gate house to the Brass Citadel. The group thundered across the bridge to the very walls of the citadel. The group came to a crashing halt as a lone figure barred the entrance to the citadel

A Blood Letter mounted on a massive Juggernaut barred the way into the citadel. 4 horns sprouting from its head, two swept up and two forward. Wearing massive ornate armor and wielding a massive blade it barred the gates of the bronze citadel. Slung on its back was a large cloak, seemingly sewn of pale leather, the strips threading through the jawless sockets of uncountable skulls. Grinning like a shark it beckoned Naruto forward with one clawed hand.

Naruto nudged his mount forward its massive hooves booming on the metal plates of the floor. The two juggernauts's crashed their heads together shoving at each other with their horns. As he gazed at the Blood Letter a name floated to the forefront of his mind.

"Skulltaker" He whispered, even as his mount chose that moment to shove the Skulltaker's Juggernaut back a few steps.

Laughing the Blood Letter saluted Naruto with its blade before yanking on the reins of its steed and clearing the way. Alone Naruto and his mount rode into the Brass Citadel.

Bronze pikes lined the halls in evenly spaced intervals. Mounted on each was a skull, some were recognizably human, some weren't. Finally he had ridden through the halls and out into center of the citadel.

Sliding off his mount Naruto stalked forward past the forges at the base of... It was a mountain of skulls. A mountain of skulls that rose at the very center of the brass Citadel. Thousands of feet high the pile of skulls was an awe inspiring sight. On the very edge of his vision something vast landed with an earthshaking crash.

"So, Son of Skarbrand, you have returned to us." A mighty voice thundered out from his left. Striding through the smoke a vast shape came briefly into sight. 'Bloodthirster' Naruto's mind helpfully supplied. "Go. Our lord awaits you." Laughing the immense silhouette walked back into the smoke and was gone.

Looking at the mountain of skulls Naruto began his climb.

How long he climbed he didn't now. It might have been minutes, it may have been years. As he climbed skulls would occasionally fall from the sky, sometimes singly, sometimes in great bloody streams.

Eventually though he reached the peak of the mountain, his eyes widening at the sight of a massive brass throne. From where he stood the shape on the throne was indistinct, but it radiated unimaginable strength and power. A sword sat next to the throne its shape and color changing constantly.

**"Naruto"** the voice came everywhere and nowhere at once.

Terrifying in its strength and intensity.

The voice of a god.

"**Naruto**"

"Naruto"

"What" Waking up with a startled shout Naruto bit back a scream as every muscle in his body seized up in agony. Flinching as jagged bolts of lightning shot through his body he threw himself back against the bed. Gentle hands held him down as a sharp sting in his arm injected a numbing coolness into his body.

Gasping in relief as the numbness spread throughout his body he let out a long rattling breath. Looking around he spotted the Old man. Standing beside him was Sakura's Mom. She was also the Hokage's personal physician.

"Hey Ji-Chan, Miya." He croaked out.

"Shush boy." Miya pushed a strand of pink hair out of her eyes. A small smile teasing the laugh lines around her mouth. Turning to the Hokage she nodded once. "Hey squirt you got hurt pretty bad. But you're all right now. I'll let you and Sarutobi talk for a bit." As she walked out of the hospital room she gave the Hokage a significant look.

"So Naruto how do you feel?" Sarutobi asked kindly.

"Thirsty." Naruto said his voice hoarse. "Can I have some water?"

"Sure." Standing up the Hokage walked over to a small table poured and poured water into a glass. Opening a drawer he picked up a straw and slipped it into the glass. Walking back to the boy he handed him the cup. Seeing the boy wince as he tried to move his arm he held the cup next to his face, letting him take a few sips of water before finally nodding.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled at the Hokage. "Ji-Chan what happened to me?"

Suppressing a look of surprise the Hokage took a moment to answer. "We found you in the woods. Do you remember anything, anything at all?"

Closing his eyes Naruto tried to remember. "I was hunting with Kuromaru. We killed something. Kuromaru said it was sick. And then." Naruto paused.

"And then." Sarutobi prompted.

"I went back home. But something stopped me."

"What was it Naruto?"

"I don't know."

Licking his lips Sarutobi began again. "Well don't worry about it. You were attacked by another Marr-Elk. It knocked you around a bit before the Ninken came and saved you. That's why your here."

"Oh. Ji-Chan what about the genin exams?" Naruto asked.

For the first time a genuine look of sorrow crossed his features. "I'm sorry Naruto but you've been in the hospital for 2 months now. The genin exams were 3 weeks ago. I'm sorry Naruto."

"Oh." Turning his head to one side Naruto stared out the window. His eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Well get some rest then." Patting the boy on his shoulder the Hokage left the room.

oOo

Outside Koharu and Homura were waiting for him.

Without any preamble Koharu began. "Is the seal intact?"

Nodding as he led the two into an empty room, Sarutobi removed his hat and ran a hand through his graying hair.

"Does he have any suspicions about what really happened?" Koharu continued his questioning.

"No." Sarutobi said shortly.

"When is the boy going to be told?" Homura asked speaking up for the first time.

"He is still too young." Sarutobi snapped at his former team member.

"I am well aware of that." Homura replied a trace of indignation coloring his tone. "But surely you don't believe that he is unaware that there is something different about himself. Should he learn the truth by some other means it is not unlikely that he could turn against us. As it stands he has precious little to tie him to this village."

"Is that concern I hear." Sarutobi asked his old friend.

"For the village yes. The boy himself is irrelevant to me but his value as a jinchuriki is literally incalculable."

"You want to turn him into a weapon? How strange it seems like I am talking to my friend yet my ears hear the words of Danzo." Sarutobi replied calmly although his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Enough you two." Koharu snapped stepping between the two. "We all know that Danzo wants to turn that boy into a tool of destruction, but that is not the issue here." She stopped to take a deep breath before continuing. "But Homura is correct. No matter how we choose to look at it the boy is a weapon. Nothing we say or do will change that. From the moment the Kyubi was sealed within him it was inevitable that his life would be marked by conflict. So let me ask you my friend. How is it possible for him to live a normal life? Even now can it really be called normal?" She asked passionately.

"Perhaps trying to protect the boy from his fate was the wrong choice." Sarutobi said quietly.

"Choosing to protect someone is _never_ the wrong choice my friend." Homura interjected. "But failing to prepare is."

"Yes your right." Sighing once Sarutobi straightened up fresh resolve etched into his face.

"So where do we begin." Homura asked pushing his glasses a little higher on his face. "A private sensei should make up for his shortcomings as a ninja, I also think we should have a personal hand in his training. It will emphasize his value to the village, both to him, and the citizens."

Rubbing his chin Sarutobi nodded his approval.

Sighing theatrically Koharu cut the two men off. "We need to get him a new _home_. Power without strong ties and good reasons to use it will only breed another Orochimaru!"

The three continued their talk as they left the hospital.

oOo

Alone again Naruto stared blankly at the wall of his room. The words "the genin exam were 3 weeks ago" resonating in his mind endlessly.

Three times. Counting this time it was the third time he had failed the genin exams. The _third _time. The words were like ashes in his mouth. So absorbed in his misery that he didn't notice the dark haired woman sitting next to him until he tried to reach out and grab a cup of water and found her handing the cup to him.

"What!" He gasped out and dropped the cup.

Instead of falling to the ground the cup stayed hovering in the air spinning slowly. At a snail's pace the cup floated over to the bedside table finally settling down with only the barest whisper of sound.

At a loss for words Naruto simply gaped at the cup before tearing his eyes away to the woman who sat beside him.

A curiously, serene, smile curved the edges of her lips, her hair was dark and wavy and her face was curiously young, her features reminding him of an expensive doll he had seen once. Her eyes were dark, intense.

She was wearing a long black, high necked velvet dress exquisitely embroidered with golden lines and strange symbols. Her long elaborately braided hair was streaked with silver and gold strands. Oddly, long strips of paper were woven into her hair as well, dense writing visible on the weathered parchment. Her feet covered in equally fancy boots, the thick soles oddly contrasting with the material of the footwear.

On a short skirt of cloth hanging from her shoulder a crest was embroidered. A silver winged skull was set against a midnight blue background. Stylized lightning bolts framing the skull.

Around her neck on a silver chain a strange silver pendant with a skull in the center hung.

Noticing the direction of his gaze she reached down and cupped the chain in one ring covered hand, bright gems of every color flashing on her fingers.

"This? This is a memento of a past life. It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Who are you?" Naruto croaked out.

"My name is Mita Ashyn, you are Naruto Uzumaki." Her tone made it clear it wasn't a question.

"Yes. What do you want?"

"Many things. Drink." Waving her hand she caused the cup to rise off the table and approach Naruto.

Reaching out with one shaky hand he took the cup of water and took a long drink. "Thank you." Naruto replied politely.

Nodding graciously the woman, Mita, lifted the pitcher of water and poured herself a glass. All without moving her arms. Taking the floating cup of water in one hand she took a sip before returning the cup to her lap.

"You have a lot of questions don't you?" Mita asked.

Naruto nodded.

"How about a trade. For every question you answer I'll answer one of yours. Does that seem fair?" She asked.

"Yes." Naruto nodded. "Can I go first?"

Nodding Mita gestured to him to proceed with one hand.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked curiously.

Tilting her head to one side Mita took a moment before answering. "My partner and I are looking for allies."

"Oh, I meant why are you here? Talking to me?"

"I told you were looking for allies." Mita replied calmly. "And that's two." She said smiling at his surprised look. "But I'll count that as just one."

"Now my turn. Why is it in the entire time you've been here has no one come to visit you?"

"I don't know." Naruto murmured quietly. Arching a single eyebrow Mita stared him down.

"I really don't know, but the grownups call me monster Demon and... other things. They don't let anyone play with me. I only have a couple of friends."

"I see." Despite the words Mita seemed satisfied with Naruto's answer. "You know once upon a time they called me the same things."

"What happened?"

"I discovered the truth about myself. About my powers and about the people around me."

"How?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"What about our deal?" Mita asked laughingly. "Oh never mind. I'll tell you anyways. I was sent on a mission to hunt down a killer. And when I found him I discovered something I never expected."

"What?" The look on Naruto's face was bright with excitement.

"Loneliness, despair, sorrow, bitterness, ambition, pain." As she spoke the words she watched Naruto's face closely. With every word his face twitched ever so slightly as if they caused him pain. "And rage so much rage. It was like looking in a mirror. It frightened me."

"So what did you do?"

"I hunted him up and down the city. Even disobeyed orders to try and get him. But he was too good, in fact he was amazing. In my entire life I never saw anyone so dangerous. Eventually I found out he was looking for something."

"What?"

"Something priceless. Not in the material sense but it meant everything to him. It had been stolen from him. By my master." Naruto eyes were wide as he listened. "You know what he did? All by himself he brought a city to its knees using nothing but fear, and then. And then they ambushed him. Four hundred men all armed with crossbows and torches. They trapped him in one room. And he beat them all including me."

"Wow."

"That's right. And then he hunted my master down and took back what was stolen, and when he did he shattered the lies that had kept me afraid and alone my entire life, we've been together ever since, but that's my story Naruto. What's yours?"

"I don't know. I'm just a kid." Naruto replied. "I don't have a story."

"Yes you do. I learned the truth about myself, are you ready to learn the truth about yourself?"

"I don't understand." Naruto said confusedly. "What truth."

"The truth about who you are, what you are, and where you come from." Mita replied seriously.

"What? Tell me please." Naruto sat up in his bed desperation evident on his face.

"Naruto. The truth is a dangerous thing. You would have found the truth eventually. Learning it now will change your life forever, perhaps for the worst. Are you sure you want to learn it now?"

Naruto nodded once.

"Very well then. My partner and I will meet you on the roof at midnight. Come alone. Promise me you'll think about what I've said."

"OK." Naruto said seriously.

Standing up Mita smoothed her dress with one hand and swept out of the room, leaving a thoughtful Naruto behind. It wasn't until much later that he realized that Mita had only had one arm.

oOo

Midnight couldn't come quickly enough for Naruto, but eventually it did come around. Sneaking out of his room was hard but not impossible, and he did eventually made his way onto the roof. A full moon shone overhead spilling, a soft silvery light over the rooftop.

After a moments searching he spotted Mita leaning against a large metal fixture, one of many sitting on the rooftop.

She turned her head and watched his approach silently. As he got closer to her his legs began to tremble. The reality of the situation began to dawn on him. Tonight his life would change. Finally he stood in front of her. He couldn't read the expression on her face because she sat in the shadow of a large machine.

"Hey." He called out into the still night air.

"I see you've made your choice." she responded calmly.

"So where is your partner?" Naruto asked as he looked around the rooftop.

"Right here." Mita said waving behind her.

"Behind the metal thing?" Naruto asked tilting his head to one side.

"**No I'm right here**." A harsh metallic voice came from just behind Mita.

Unfolding like a flower something loomed up behind Mita. It slid across the roof top like liquid. Bronze and blue armored plates sliding across one another with barely a whisper of sound. Red eye-slits set in a beaked helmet jutting forward aggressively. Above massive shoulders two metal shapes lay across its back like furled wings. Bloody red claws swished through the air.

"Naruto this is my friend and partner." Mita spoke her tone soothing, calming.

Choking back his fear Naruto stood his ground.

It finally stopped a few long steps from Naruto. A huge armored form, man shaped and terrifying.

"**I am Zso Sahaal. First of the Raptors, bearer of the Corona Nox. Talon-Master of the Night Lords.**"

oOo

Remember pairings are still up in the air. So throw in your votes.

oOo

AN: Thanks to my Beta's Whitedragon17 and Psudocode Samurai who as always provide me with unparalleled help and support. Both are amazing authors and I highly recommend All of their fics. And thanks to all my reviewers. Also check Out PersonalFable he just started a pretty amazing warhammer40k/kim Possible crossover.

AAN: If you think I made a mistake or have a suggestion or an idea, Please PM me or leave it in a review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or Warhammer 40K

AN. This is fic is set immediately after the events of the novel "Lord of the night." by Simon Spurrier. It is not necessary to have read it to understand this fic, but it is an amazing book and I highly recommend it. For those new to the Warhammer40k universe there will be a glossary at the end of each chapter when terms need to be explained. This will be a darker Naruto than in canon. Leave them in your review or PM me.

The votes are in. All 5 of them. The pairing is Naru/Tenten/Ino/Mei Terumi. With Naru/Ten as the primary pairing.

oOo

Heir of the Talon-Master.

Chapter 3. Allies

"**I am Zso Sahaal. First of the Raptors, bearer of the Corona Nox. Talon-Master of the Night Lords.**"

Staggering back a few steps Naruto began to hyperventilate. "It's you! That night, it was you."

"**Yes boy.**" the giant's harsh metallic voice whispered into the night, steam hissing out from two slits in his helm.

"What do you two want!" Naruto shouted as he tried to scramble away. But an unseen force held him fast.

"Naruto please calm down and let us explain." Mita said as she stood up, she held her one arm out in front of her. A soft nimbus of light playing around her fingertips. "Sahaal."

The armored giant reached up to his head and with a click and a hiss removed his helm. A pale face looked down upon Naruto. His skin was a ghostly white as if he'd never felt the touch of the sun, covered in a web of scars and sunken craters. "Calm down Boy." Without his helm his voice was calm, deep with an odd accent Naruto couldn't identify.

Struggling against his invisible bonds Naruto opened his mouth to scream but it clamped shut of its own volition.

"Boy the truth of who you are begins in how the two of us met." Zso Sahaal intoned calmly.

Shocked into silence Naruto stared dumbly at the pair.

"Are you ready to listen now Naruto." Mita asked a bit coldly releasing her control just enough to allow Naruto to talk.

"Yes." Naruto replied meekly.

"Show him Mita" Sahaal intoned gesturing with one armored paw.

Walking forward Mita put her hand on Naruto's head. "Brace yourself." A blast of white hot pain blasted into Naruto's mind.

oOo

Opening his eyes he found himself floating in the air. Gasping in fright he reached out desperately for something to break his fall.

"Oh calm down." an irritated voice called from behind him. "This is a memory. Yours." she a added after a moments pause.

"Mine." Naruto asked.

"Yes. Now watch."

Looking down Naruto saw himself moving through the woods.

The crack of a twig drew Naruto's attention back to his moving figure, there was something in the woods behind him. "Is that Zso?" He asked Mita pointing to the shadow wreathed form that had appeared behind him.

"Scream for Me." it whispered.

"Yes that night. It was our first in your lands. We were looking for information about this land, your people, so we could find allies. Using my powers I cloaked us in shadow and darkness. And when Sahaal saw you he decided to test the character of your people."

"What?"

"Here it comes." Mita murmured.

Looking down Naruto saw himself scrambling away from Zso Sahaal a strange silvery light streaming from his eyes leaving ghostly afterimages in the air as he moved. A look of absolute fear on his face. But then that changed. From fear to rage, the change was swift. One instant fleeing, the next fighting.

Naruto watched as his teeth grew sharper longer. The whisker marks on his cheeks tearing open into great bloody marks that bled violently sending crimson streams flowing down his face. "Is that me?" Naruto asked from his place floating in the sky next to Mita.. "What's happening?"

"Fear. Your afraid. Fear leads to Rage. And rage has ever been the domain of Khorne."

"Khorne?"

"Shush this is where it gets interesting." Mita admonished. The two watched as a glowing crimson mark appeared under his shirt over his heart. A flaming X bisected by two horizontal lines and a series of short vertical lines at the bottom, it flared brightly turning his shirt to ash, leaving him bare from the waist up. It resembled a strangely angular skull. At the same time a spiral seal flickered intermittently on his stomach.

Screaming in rage Naruto launched himself forward in blisteringly fast rush towards Zso Sahaal leaving behind two glowing silver trails as his eyes continued to flare with an eerie light. The blood pouring from his cheeks running down his neck onto his arms. There it flowed until it covered his arms from fingertips to elbow in a crimson coat that hardened into a red crystal claws made from hardened blood.

The two met in the center of a clearing crashing together in a jumble of crimson and midnight blue, silver and red. Multicolored sparks rained down as the two began to two duel. Naruto's red claws thundering into the path of Sahaal's scimitar like talons. Standing almost toe to toe the two exchanged blows weaving a dazzling web of red light. Ancient might and iron discipline fighting against incandescent rage and chaotic strength.

Sliding in between Naruto's claws like a ghost Sahaal brought his helm smashing down onto Naruto's skull. Bringing his armored boot around he smashed it into Naruto's chest, auto-reactive claws rending flesh before he spun to throw the boy into a tree, splintering it under the force of the impact.

Hitting the tree Naruto vomited forth a torrent of blood before falling to his knees. He managed to roll to one side just as a Sahaal screamed by, his taloned boots digging two long trenches in the earth, jump pack screaming as it shot his armored bulk back into the sky, his glowing eye slits leaving a red trail behind him.

Crouching down into the ground a red nimbus of light began to play around Naruto's form, the silver light flaring from his eyes brightening. Red mist bled from his pores wrapping around his body. Soon he was covered in at thick aura of red energy that burned around his flesh like a torch.

Covered in this red cloak, Naruto's eyes snapped back up to the flickering form of Sahaal as he danced around the woods, the only sign of him the red trails left from his eyeslits.

Until like a nightmare carved from midnight blue steel and bronze, he rose up behind Naruto and slid crimson claws straight through his back. Punching straight through, bone and flesh erupting out the front of his chest in a shower of gore. Pulling his claws apart he ripped open Naruto's chest, tearing his ribs apart like so many dried and rotten twigs and disappearing back into the darkness in the same moment.

Roaring in rage Naruto spun around his chest torn to bloody ribbons. The red cloak of energy wrapping around his chest flared and began knitting back torn flesh and broken bones. Bone reset and muscle and skin regenerated. Bits of gore and splinters of bone fell to the ground as his skin sealed once more. But the healing depleted the red glow of his cloak. It shone with less than half of its previous vigor though it still covered him completely.

Screaming in fury Naruto raised one clawed hand above his head. He brought it down with a roar of fury smashing it into the ground. From the point of impact a bloody red sphere of raw energy blossomed screaming out into the night.

As the wave of energy spiraled outward it turned the grass to ash, trees shattering into splinters or tearing from the ground. In the space of a few moments a 100 feet of forest and brush had been scraped to ash broken trees, and smoking debris.

Rising from beneath a smoke wreathed tree Zso Sahaal jumped on top of the charred mess and flicked his claws once, cleaning them of ash and dust.

"**What are you?**" Zso Sahaal asked tilting his head birdlike. An angry bellow was his only response. "**Very well.**" Reaching down to his waist he tapped the dispensers on his belt.

Covered in the glowing red shroud Naruto charged on all fours towards Zso Sahaal. So absorbed in his mad dash that he didn't notice the small metal spheres falling into his path.

Not until they detonated. Delivering a rolling wave of hammer blows, sending him careening along the ground like a child's ball.

Naruto watched dumbstruck as he saw himself knocked around by the rolling waves of the explosion.

When the smoke cleared he saw himself lying still in the center of a crater. Moving with a smooth predatory grace Sahaal walked up to the fallen boy. Nudging him over with a foot he raised one claw overhead.

And then the world began to go white and Naruto felt himself falling upward.

And suddenly the vision was over.

oOo

Falling on his ass Naruto looked around. He was back on the roof of the hospital. Mita and Sahaal were both looking down on him.

"So what did you learn boy?" Sahaal asked.

"I. I. There's something inside me. It took over." Naruto mouthed.

A harsh laugh was his only response. Sahaal's armored shoulders shaking in mirth. "Not quite Boy." Hopping forward like a vulture Sahaal stabbed out with one claw slicing open his hospital gown down the front. On his chest marked out in scar tissue was the same symbol that he had seen in his memory. "There is something withing you, but it didn't take over you."

"What?"

"Naruto nothing took over your body. What you saw was yourself. The real you." Mita said as she walked forward a bit to join them. The parchment in her hair rustling softly.

"That's not true!" Naruto shouted back his temper flaring.

"Isn't it?" Mita asked an unreadable expression on her face.

"NO! That wasn't me!" He shouted angrily his eyes flickering with a silver glow.

Laughing harshly Sahaal stalked a few steps closer to Naruto. "Are you so sure Boy? Look at yourself."

Naruto glanced down at his hands. They were clenched into fists. Mita walked forward and placed her hand on top of one of Naruto's fists. The touch startling Naruto, the glow fading from his eyes. She smiled fondly down at Naruto.

"Your just like he was. So quick to anger. Nothing but rage and purpose." She spoke softly a gentle smile on her lips.

An amused snort came from Sahaal but Mita continued speaking. "I saw it Naruto. Your memories. You are filled with anger, every minute of every day you rage. Against a world that treats you so different from others. And yet you kept striving to better yourself. Always pushing. Even though you were almost always alone. The Hokage and your friend Iruka they're always busy. The only people who were ever truly kind to you were the two from the ramen stand. How many nights did you spend sleeping in the back room? How many meals did you eat sitting at their feet. Countless hundreds of people hate you and only two people care for you. Isn't that a bitter ratio?"

"Yes." Naruto whispered.

"That night in the woods, that was the first time you ever lost your temper isn't it? The first time you let that rage out."

"Yes." Naruto paused for a long second before continuing. "Mita where did that power come from? You said that the rage was mine but what about that power?"

"And now we come to the heart of the matter." Sahaal spoke from his place just behind Mita.

"There are two answers to that question Naruto."

"What do you mean.?" Naruto asked curiously and more than a little afraid.

"I will start with the easiest to explain." Mita began. "Naruto in this world there are beings of almost unimaginable power. They are quite literally concentrated evil. Your people call them the tailed beasts. We call them Daemon." She paused. "13 years ago, the strongest of them attacked this village, and after causing untold destruction it was finally stopped."

"The Yondaime killed it!" Naruto cried out excitedly. "We learned about it in school."

"That is a lie. Such a being cannot be killed Naruto. Even were you to destroy its body it would only banish it for a few years. So your leader did something different. He sealed it." As Naruto listened one of his hands strayed unconsciously to his stomach. "Within a newborn baby, sacrificing his own life to do so. And then in order to protect the child a law was passed. No one could speak of the fate of the Daemon or the child." Mita leaned against Sahaal's bulk. Her hand tracing the designs engraved on his armor. She waited patiently staring at Naruto.

"Who was it?" Naruto asked nervously. But the pair stood silently neither speaking or moving. In Naruto mind pieces began to click into place. The insults. The looks. And his age. He was 13 years old. Born the day the Kyubi attacked Konoha. "It was me. I'm the Kyubi." Naruto whispered as he fell to his knees.

"Are you?" Sahaal's voice whispered into the night. "then why are you on your knees?" He asked his voice boring into Naruto's head. "Stand. Or Die. " Landing with a metallic clang a knife slid to a stop next to his hand. Pure black from tip to tip it looked like a long kunai. "Choose, Live as a man or die as a daemon."

Grabbing the blade Naruto stood. Spinning the knife in his hands he brought it arcing towards his face.

Blood splashed into the night air.

From the corner of each eye to his jawline twin slash marks stood out in sharp relief. Like crimson tear tracks they framed his face.

"I choose life. I'm not a demon." Naruto cried out his voice resonating with confidence and purpose.

oOo

"Naruto I said there were two answers to the questions to your power. The first is the kyubi. By bearing its might within you, your own body has become stronger. You heal faster than normal, and you have more chakra than anyone in your class."

"You know about Chakra?" Naruto asked curiously.

"We've been studying your people. Now the second answer to your power is a bit more complex. Naruto do you believe in gods?"

Scrunching up his face Naruto pondered the question. "I don't know. I never really thought about it."

"There are gods in this universe Naruto. 4 in particular that you need to be aware of. But only one is important right now."

"Which one Mita?"

"Khorne. The blood god. Lord of rage." Mita whispered her voice barely audible. And for the first time since he'd met her her voice trembled with fear.

"The blood god?"

"Yes Naruto. The god of war himself. Every life taken in anger, every drop of blood ever spilled, every war is an act of worship in his name. And two month's ago he bestowed his mark upon you. You became one of the blood gods chosen."

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked as he traced the strange skull like symbol over his heart.

"I don't know. I know little of the blood god. But I can tell you this, Khorne is watching you."

"So what should I do?"

"Nothing." Sahaal interjected. " You already have a warp-spawn beast inside of you. You don't need more trouble. If Khorne wants something, he can come get you himself."

"Sahaal!" Mita gasped incredulously. "You want him to ignore a god?"

"Mita. Leave it be, his fate is his to make." Standing up to his full height he scanned the horizon. "The sun will rise soon, we should get going.." Turning smoothly he scooped up Mita in one clawed hand causing her to yelp in surprise. "Get some rest boy. We start training tomorrow."

"Huh? But I still have questions?" Naruto shouted. "What happens now? what does Khorne want?"

Sahaal paused on the edge of the rooftop Mita cradled in his arms. "Hes not the god to ask Boy." And with that the pair vanished from the rooftop in the space between a heartbeat, like a knife between ribs.

It wasn't until much later that Sahaal's words hit Naruto. _We start training Tomorrow._

oOo

AN: Thanks to my Beta's Whitedragon17 and Psudocode Samurai who as always provide me with unparalleled help and support. Both are amazing authors and I highly recommend All of their fics. And thanks to all my reviewers.

Also check Out PersonalFable he just started a pretty amazing warhammer40k/Kim Possible crossover.

AAN: If you think I made a mistake or have a suggestion or an idea, Please PM me or leave it in a review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or Warhammer 40K

AN. This fic is set immediately after the events of the novel "Lord of the night." by Simon Spurrier. It is not necessary to have read it to understand this fic, but it is an amazing book and I highly recommend it. For those new to the Warhammer40k universe there will be a glossary at the end of each chapter when terms need to be explained. This will be a darker Naruto than in canon. If you have any questions leave them in your review or PM me.

oOo

Heir of the Talon-Master.

Chapter 4. Training?

"Zso" Mita murmured from her place Sahaal's armored arms. The two were cruising just over the rooftops held aloft by the ancient workings of Sahaal's jump pack.

"Yes." The vox in his helmet made his voice harsh synthetic, reptilian.

"What precisely do you intend to teach that boy?"

"He is a child of Nostramo Mita. Despite his birthing here. I will give him the legacy of our people." As he spoke Mita felt the hardening of his resolve through their psychic link, the closing of a fist in his mind. "This is where the Night Lords will be reborn." He paused for a long second the ruby daggers of his helmet glowing from within.

"In your name Master." He whispered softly

"Always."

oOo

The next morning dawned bright and beautiful the sky a glorious shade of blue with clouds whispering across the sky. Rolling out of bed with a groan Naruto staggered over to the bathroom. Last nights memories were fresh in his mind but now, right now he needed to pee.

Coming out of the bathroom he looked around the hospital room. If experience was any indication Sarutobi would have left him a change of clothes somewhere. A moments searching and he pulled out a pair of burnt orange pants, sandals and a blue shirt. Peeling off his hospital gown he dressed quickly. Again experience told him that any tools or equipment he had brought with him would be long gone by now. Another cursory check of the room confirmed that.

Sighing once he left the hospital room and began to make his way down the hall ignoring and being ignored by the few doctors and nurses he saw. Eventually he made his way down to the ground floor using the stairs and avoiding the various nurses and doctors. Peeking around a corner he scanned the lobby to see if the coast was clear. Thankfully this early in the morning other than the nurse at the desk there were only a few civilian patients sitting in the chairs. _Good no Shinobi._

Lifting his head proudly he walked through the lobby towards the doors purposefully. Despite the low number of people in the lobby the ambient volume increased noticeably as he crossed the room. Something soft and light hit his back as he walked. Looking down he spotted a wad of paper lying on the ground, a shrill and high pitched laugh suddenly cut across the room. Turning around he spotted a 3 or 4 year old boy laughing in glee. Bending down he picked up the scrap of paper and drew back his arm to toss it back playfully. But the angry glare of the matronly woman behind him stopped short. Crumpling the paper in his hand he kept on walking towards the exit.

He pushed open the door and stepped out into the morning light and began a painfully familiar walk back to his apartment. But despite getting out of the hospital _Again_ he found himself happy. Things were looking up.

But...

Despite his initially happy mood as he left the hospital he couldn't keep it up. What happened last night seemed like more and more of a dream in the bright light of the day.

He had been having strange dreams for years now. Was this just another one. It seemed like one. Gods and demons. Marks of power and people who accepted him.

It was a dream.

It had to be.

How could it be anything else.

The thought was a jagged splinter in his heart.

Still at least there was one place that he could always turn to to cheer him up.

His feet turned naturally towards Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

oOo

The bright colors of Ichiraku's ramen stand caused an involuntary smile to spread across his cheeks. Stomach growling he hurried and ran into the stand, jumping up onto a stool like he had done countless times before.

"Naruto" A loud yell startled him and he found himself abruptly pulled forward. "You're OK!" A feminine voice called from just above his ear as a pair of arms embraced him.

"What! Hey. Ayame!" He spluttered out as long hair tickled his eyes. But he returned the hug wholeheartedly.

Laughing a bit Ayame plopped Naruto back down on his seat. "Did you just get out of the hospital? Are you OK. What happened? Are you still hurt?" Ayame asked rattling off the questions too fast for Naruto to answer.

"Huh." Naruto tried to answer but settled for a bemused smile.

"Well?" Ayame demanded hands on her hips.

Opening his mouth to speak Naruto closed it again, thinking about his answer. "I can't say." He finally stammered out, it seemed the safest thing to say. He hated not being able to her what had really happened. But he wasn't really sure himself.

Ayame picked up on his word choice and dropped the matter. "Hungry?" She asked instead.

Naruto nodded once not sure what to say. He waited patiently while Ayame spooned him a bowl of ramen. "Thanks" he responded as she paced a bowl in front of him. A thought rose unbidden to him. "Ayame did you visit me while I was in the hospital?"

A shadow crossed Ayame's face. "No."

"Why?"

"I couldn't. The day we found out you were hurt we tried to visit you. But Sarutobi-Sama said you weren't in any condition for guests. So we left. When we came back someone had broken into the shop. The village has been in an uproar for the past month. People have been trying to vandalize the shop every time we leave. We can't leave the stand unattended so dad and me take turns sleeping here. I'm sorry Naruto but we just haven't been able to find time to come visit."

"What?" Someone's messing with the shop." He exclaimed angrily standing up as he did so.

"Relax Naruto. You take care of yourself. We'll take care of the shop." She glared at him until he sat down again. And then she glared until he started eating. Once he was eating she finally let an anxious sigh leave her body. The truth was she was more worried than she let on.

"Two more." A voice drew her attention to her other customers.

"Huh Sorry." she went back to get some more food for them. Remarkably but not surprisingly Naruto had not even noticed them since he'd entered the stand.

"Here you go." Naruto looked up to see Ayame hand two bowls of ramen to a man in a dark brown cloak. A man with a pale white and scarred face. A man who towered above the dark haired woman sitting next to him by several feet both in height and girth. Dwarfing the small stool he sat upon so completely it was a wonder how it held up under what had to be his massive weight.

"Sahaal? Mita" He asked tremulously.

"Eat your food Naruto." Mita said as she brushed a lock of her hair out of her eyes. At her words her bowl slid across the counter to his side. "Eat." She prompted again a smile tugging at her lips.

oOo

A polite knock at the door to his office alerted Sarutobi to a guest. "Enter."

A cat masked ANBU entered swiftly. "My lord Hokage, Councilmen." He addressed Sarutobi and Koharu and Homura who were seated to one side of the Hokage's desk. "Naruto has left the hospital. As per your orders I ensured that he was able to leave quietly. He is currently at the ramen stand eating."

"Good. Stay on him. Make sure no one bothers him. You and your team are authorized the use of genjutsu on the populace if you deem it necessary."

"Yes lord Hokage." The ANBU nodded in acknowledgment. "Is there anything else my Lord?" He asked politely.

"A moment. Koharu Homura. When will you make contact with Naruto?"

"This evening. We shall take him to dinner, somewhere where that he may be seen with us." Koharu chose to answer after sharing a look with Homura. We will then explain his situation to him and our plan to remedy that."

"Cat. Keep Koharu and Homura updated on Naruto's condition. And during the day keep his distractions to a minimum. You may go." He dismissed the Anbu with a wave of his hand. "I trust you will be understanding when speaking to Naruto?" Sarutobi asked quietly.

"Yes. To put it mildly we have erred in not taking the boy in hand before today." Homura began resting his chin on his interwoven fingers. "We will need a plausible reason for not taking him in sooner. As well as a reason for allowing the mistreatment to happen."

"Mistreatment? It was my impression that it was closer to abuse." Koharu interjected scornfully.

"No Homura is correct. It is mistreatment not abuse. Naruto is not well liked, but that scorn may have cut deeper than anything else that has happened to him." Sarutobi murmured.

"But what about all of his visits to the hospital?" Koharu asked in a surprised tone of voice.

"Err.." Sarutobi managed to not quite look embarrassed but still had to cough into his hand to cover the moment. "Actually most of those are Naruto's own fault. He tends to go overboard and train excessively until he passes out. Most of the time this isn't an issue because of the Kyubi. But apparently if he skips enough meals the Kyubi can't repair the damage fast enough. Which leads to his Hospital visits. And why he eats the way he does. Without someone to keep tabs on him he tends to skip meals fairly regularly."

"Which is why he gorges himself from time to time." Koharu murmured.

"That explains much. His lack of education needs to be rectified as well. Its obvious that he needs to learn much more than simply the ninja arts." Homura mused out loud. "If Naruto is to be the village's Jinchuriki he will be a representative of Konoha. His bearing and attitude will directly influence our relationship with all the other villages."

"Perhaps a governess or a tutor as well?" Koharu proposed.

"That seems appropriate." Sarutobi nodded in agreement before changing the subject. "Will the two of you be teaching him personally or do you have a sensei in mind?"

"No. With your leave we will be having the tokubetsu jounin train him in specific areas. We will supervise the overall direction of his training."

"Good. You have the jounin to use as you see fit. What about his living conditions?"

Koharu fielded that one. "It shouldn't be hard to find him better quarters. But for now he can stay where he is, too much change all at once may be detrimental. We can at least find ways to make his current home more liveable."

"That seems wise."

The sun rose higher into the sky as the leaders of Konohagakure discussed their plans for Naruto.

oOo

Ayame watched in horrified fascination as Naruto and the huge pale faced man kept eating steadily through all of her stock. The dark haired woman had stopped eating after two bowls and was now reading a scroll. "May I have some more tea?" She asked quietly putting down her scroll.

"Sure right away." Turning around Ayame poured her a cup from the pot she had prepared when the two had first arrived. "Here you go. Are you two friends of Naruto?"

"In a manner of speaking?" Mita answered taking a sip of her tea. "We met him not long after moving here. He helped answer some of our questions and recommended this place to us."

"Thanks Naruto." Ayame beamed at Naruto, she turned back to the other two. "So is the food to your liking?"

"It is different from what I'm used to. But it is filling." Mita answered carefully.

"I know its good right!" Naruto chimed in from his seat drawing amused looks from both women.

"I'm done." Sahaal spoke and stood up indicating that he was ready to leave. Standing his head brushed the ceiling of the ramen stand.

"This should cover our bill." Standing as well Mita dropped a handful of thin gold rods onto the counter. Naruto made to get up as well but was pushed back into his seat by Sahaal as he exited the shop. "Go home. We'll meet you there." He said pitching his voice so only Naruto could hear him.

Together Mita and Sahaal exited the ramen stand and disappeared into the morning crowd. Once they were out of earshot Sahaal cleared his throat and spoke. "Can we use her?"

"Yes. She and her father are already ideally placed to become our agents. They have little personal connection to the village as a whole and business contacts to various merchants both inside and outside the village."

"Good. Begin your preparations."

oOo

"Crap. Ayame sorry I don't have my wallet." Naruto apologized as he patted himself down frantically.

"That's OK." Ayame mumbled as she gleefully counted the gold.

"Really? Thanks Ayame. Ill pay next time Bye!" Naruto shouted as he ran out of the stand.

"Bye." Ayame called out absentmindedly as she let the gold run through her fingers, a happy smile on her face. She was only dimly aware of Naruto leaving in a rush.

Naruto ran all the way back to his apartment a happy smile on his face. Reaching his apartment building he ran up the stairs to his apartment 5 at a time.

"Hello!" he yelled out as he slammed open the door to his apartment. But his apartment was cold and dark as always. "Hello" He called out more quietly as he stepped inside. _Why is it so dark? Its morning._

Stepping further into his apartment he looked around but found it hard to see in the gloom. In the corner a dark shape unfolded itself from within the depths of a shadowy corner. Gliding across the floor it approached Naruto from behind, sliding between him and the door.

The creak of the door closing shocked Naruto into sudden movement. Spinning around he grabbed for his kunai but his hands closed on air instead of the familiar wrapped grips of his kunai. _Oh no I don't have any weapons!_

"Follow me boy. Its time to start your training." Zso Sahaal rasped out as he closed the door and headed deeper into Naruto's apartment.

Shaking a bit Naruto managed to choke out a strangled assent. It unnerved him how silently Sahaal moved across the creaky wooden floor of his apartment. Picking up his pace he followed him to his _closet?_

Swallowing he took a step into his closet. And promptly fell. "Aaaaahhhh!" He landed with a thump onto a hard wooden floor. "Owww."

Looking up he found himself in a dimly lit room. Except for a single wall that jutted partways out into the center it was a single unbroken expanse. Judging from its size it seemed to stretch across the length of the building. "Is this still my apartment?" He asked Sahaal who he spotted sitting cross legged a few feet away under a lamp. He was still wearing his cloak. The armor he had worn the night before was nowhere to be seen.

"No its ours. It was trivial to purchase the building and move your neighbors out. For the time being this is our base. I arranged this space for my training. This is also where I will be training you." As Sahaal spoke he ran a whetstone along a large ornate knife.

"Umm. Why are you training me? I mean Thanks. I appreciate it. But why?" Naruto stumbled over his words as he took a sitting position across from Sahaal.

Sahaal didn't speak for several long moments. The silence dragged on interrupted only by the rasp of the whet stone making Naruto more than a bit nervous. "Because your strength will prove necessary for my goals." The steady scraping of the stone punctuated his words as he spoke. "Because you are a child of Nostramo, because you have the potential to one day stand at my side as Battle Brother of the Night Lords. An Adeptus Astartes a warrior who wars amongst the stars themselves."

"Wow." Naruto whispered. "You mean I could be like you? Armor and everything?" Sahaal nodded in acknowledgment.

"Indeed. But that is a long ways off yet. Do you wish to be an aspirant of the Night Lords? To become an Astartes?" Sahaal's voice slid across the room in a silken rasp, boring into Naruto's mind.

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed happily. In Naruto's head vivid day-dreams were flashing across his mind. He pictured himself leading Konoha Ninja while wearing armor like Sahaal's leaving a trail of dead foes behind him. Crowds cheering his deeds, temples raised in his name. Blood thundered in his ears.

"Truly? What I offer is not given lightly. When the time comes for you take on the mantle of the Astartes you must leave everything else behind? Friends family, home? Are you willing to do that? To swear yourself body and mind to the Night Lords forever renouncing all else in your life?"

For only the briefest of instants Naruto debated his options before answering. "Yes." There was no doubt in his tone or posture. The desperate need for acknowledgment that had driven him before was now turned. Focused squarely onto this new goal. Something deep down within him hungered for the power that was being offered to him. Power strong enough to break the ties of his old life. Strength enough to remake himself into something better.

"Very well I accept your pledge. But you will not become an Astartes overnight. It is a process that takes years. Until then I will prepare you. Before you can be an Astartes you must prove yourself as a warrior. In your case a ninja. For the time being you will continue to serve as a ninja of Konoha."

"Ok but that might be a little hard at the moment." Naruto cast his eyes down to the floor. "I missed the genin exams."

"A trivial matter. You will receive another chance, until then your time is best spent training. Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes." Naruto jumped to his feet and got into a ready position. "So what are we learning first? Fighting? Jutsus? Am I getting some armor like yours. What?"

Standing Sahaal held out a small bundle out to Naruto who took it eagerly. "Books? Why are you giving me books? I thought you were going to train me to be like you?" He complained, surprise written all over his face.

Sahaal stared down at Naruto until the boy averted his gaze. He pointed to the book on top of the small stack. "That is a copy of Konoha's bingo book. I trust you know what it is?"

"Yeah its a book that tells us about enemy ninja from other villages. But why did you give me this?"

"A warrior understands that knowledge is a potent weapon. Withing these pages is knowledge that will serve you well. This is the first stage of your training under me. Read it. Memorize it. The rest of the books deal in various subject matters. Read them as well. Now go." With a sweep of his arm Sahaal indicated a ladder. "Do not return until you have memorized every page."

"But!" Naruto began unable to hide his disappointment. But a glare from his 'teacher' silenced him.

Mumbling under his breath he turned around and began to climb the ladder. "Naruto. Sahaal's voice stopped him halfway up the ladder. "Until I tell you otherwise tell no one about myself or Mita. Consider this a test of your discretion and judgment."

"Sure."

He finished climbing the ladder, it came out in his closet. Grumbling he sat down on his sofa and began to read. It looked like it was going to be a long day.

It was.

oOo

"We march to Macragge!" A tall figure in glorious blue and gold armor held a glowing hammer over his head as he addressed a squad of similarly armored figures.

"AND WE SHALL KNOW NO FEAR!" They bellowed back, their voices shaking the stone of the cathedral they were gathered in. Through the stained glass at one end stars could be seen.

"This hammer has slain- What is it brother Matheus?" The figure stopped mid-sentence as another blue armored figure thundered up the cathedral aisles, armored boots ringing on the stone floor.

"Captain Proteus! Message from Macragge!" Sergeant Matheus of the Ultramarines stopped in front of his captain. "Its from Lord Calgar himself."

"Brother Verenor finish the ministrations." Without another word Captain Proteus handed the hammer to the Space Marine behind him and marched out of the cathedral, his crimson cape swirling around his feet.

Arriving at the communications room he strode towards a waiting servitor who held a data slate out towards him. Taking it in hand he skimmed the message quickly. "Matheus turn the ship around." He addressed Brother Matheus who stood behind him. "It seems the Ordo Xenos has need of me."

"How so Captain?" Brother Matheus inquired even as he gave the orders to alter the ship's course.

"I am to join the Death-Watch again. We are to hunt down the fiends responsible for the loss of the 'Fist of Athens'."

"Xenos scum then Captain?"

"No brother. I go to face a far more dangerous foe." Captain Protheus responded anger visible on his face. Brother Matheus waited patiently for his captain to continue. "8th Legion. Our prey is a Night Lord."

oOo

Adeptus Astartes: Alternate name for the Space Marines.

Ordo Xenos: Alien fighting branch of the Imperial Inquisition.

Xenos: Alien specifically any non earth-stock species.

AN: Thanks to my Beta's Whitedragon17 and Psudocode Samurai who as always provide me with unparalleled help and support. Both are amazing authors and I highly recommend All of their fics. And thanks to all my reviewers.

Also check Out 'PersonalFable' he's started a pretty amazing warhammer40k/Kim Possible crossover.

AAN: If you think I made a mistake or have a suggestion or an idea, Please PM me or leave it in a review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto or Warhammer 40K

AN. This is fic is set immediately after the events of the novel "Lord of the night." by Simon Spurrier. It is not necessary to have read it to understand this fic, but it is an amazing book and I highly recommend it. For those new to the Warhammer40k universe there will be a glossary at the end of each chapter when terms need to be explained. This will be a darker Naruto than in canon. If you have any questions leave them in your review or PM me.

oOo

Heir of the Talon-Master.

Chapter 5. Crusade.

oOo

Hissing steam vented from between massive metal hatches forged millennium ago as they slid upwards with only the slightest whisper of sound. Within the darkness vast shapes appeared. Power armored and massive their armored boots shook the deck. They stepped out into the dim illumination of the corridor their black armored forms blending into the shadows except for the bright splash of color that was the left shoulder of each.

On each mighty shoulder pad a different symbol was painted absorbing the little light present and throwing it back in a cascade of color and light. Here a snarling wolf's head howled over an ice blue field. On another a midnight black bird encasing a ruby teardrop rode astride a field of soft tan. A blue fist gleamed from two more while a crimson fist rode on armor the color of the morning sky. A black cross, an emerald scorpion, and a white raven shone from the others armor.

On their right shoulder however each bore the same symbol proudly. A grinning Skull astride a crossed I. It marked them as the elite warriors of the Imperium of Man. The Ordo Xeno's military arm. The Death-Watch. Alien hunters without peer. Space Marines drawn from every corner of the Imperium to recreate the perfection of the Emperor's past legions.

A slim female shape stood haloed in a small spot of light at the end of the hallway calmly watching their approach. She wore a dark skin tight body suit, it was open at the front exposing the skin of her neck and and chest all the way down to her waist and well past her navel. With honey gold skin and loose raven hair her she was beautiful by any scale or measure you cared to use. Her eyes flashed with intelligence and carefully controlled fear. An ornate bolt pistol and a whip rode in holsters slung low on her hips. A sparkling silver chain hung down between her breasts to just above her bellybutton, at its end the silver I of the inquisition hung marking her as a member of the Inquisition.

She finally spoke as the might of the Death-Watch closed in on her. "Brother Captain Proteus." Her voice trembled a bit but she clamped down on her nerves and forged onwards. "I am Inquisitor Kalypsia. Does the Death-Watch stand ready to serve the Ordo Xenos once more?"

Reaching up Proteus removed his helmet. "The Death-Watch stands ready." He intoned bringing his hands together to form the sign of the aquila.

"Excellent." Kalypsia allowed herself a small smile at how easily the Death-Watch had placed itself at her disposal. She had expected more of challenge from the mighty Adeptus Astartes. "Welcome aboard the Shadow-Slip. Go to your quarters we have a ways to travel." Turning on her heel she disappeared into the bowels of her starship.

oOo

One month. 4 weeks. 30 Days. A length of time no longer or shorter than any other you care to name. Time flows differently to all beings. To a boy in Konoha 30 days came and went in the blink of an eye, infinitely faster than the drab gray years of his past. A jaded space marine looked upon the world with eyes that had first seen light over ten thousand years ago. Time means little to him. Another Space Marine a captain chafed at the endless days spent in the warp between reality and madness. But duty cooled his ire and strengthened his resolve. Two women on opposite sides of the inquisition, both bright with ambition and power were content to wait. At least for the moment.

oOo

The sound of his hatch opening roused Proteus from half sleep. Straightening he rose to greet his guest. "Brother Drigo what brings you here."

Sergeant Drigo of the Crimson Fist's Space Marine Chapter brought his fist to his chest in a salute. "Brother Captain I seek an audience." Though a veteran warrior his face was unscarred save for the bright shapes of two silver service studs sunk into the skin above his left brow.

"Certainly Brother." Proteus gestured towards a stone bench sitting against one wall. The two space marines wore gray shapeless cloaks while on board the Shadow-Slip though their armor was close at hand. "What do you need?"

"There are questions brother." Drigo began. Immediately Proteus picked up on some of the unspoken implications of Drigo's statement. This was no single Marine requesting an audience, Drigo was representing the other marines aboard the ship by bringing this to his attention. "The Inquisitor has been unusually tight lipped regarding this venture, some of the other brothers grow impatient in their ignorance."

"You speak mostly of brother Boris then?" Proteus hazarded a guess.

Drigo nodded.

"The sons of Russ have ever been quick to act. But remember we are the Emperor's hands, it is for us to do his works. Let the Inquisition keep its secrets. We shall face whatever foe is required with flame and bolter."

"Well said brother. Still it would do much for us to gain some more information, at the very least preparing for a mission would do much to settle Boris's choler."

"Agreed, I will speak with the inquisitor. Thank you brother." Standing both Marines exited Proteus's chambers and headed off in different directions. Striding through the depths of the Inquisition's ship Proteus passed rows of silent servitors chained to their posts.

He eventually arrived at the hatch to Kalypsia's private chambers. Two gold plated Combat servitors stood sentry outside. Thick bronze cables ran over and under their skin to clicking and whirring mechanical devices sunk deep into pallid gray skin. Gears ratcheted as ammo was fed along belts into the snub nosed bolters that had replaced their arms. Their heads were skinless grinning skulls bulging with lenses, spires and other arcane sensorium. Proteus skin prickled as the servitors ran scanners over his body.

Whirring the two servitors stepped back satisfied with their inspection and allowed the hatch door to iris open. Warm gold light spilled out of the open hatch along with soft music and a delicate aroma.

He found Kalypsia lounging on a richly upholstered couch in the center of her lavish quarters. She held a clear glass filled with a deep red liquid. She rotated the glass gently with one hand while she watched the space marine approach.

"Captain to what do I owe this interruption?" she spoke casually but with all the understated arrogance of veteran inquisitor. She took a sip of her drink pausing to savor the taste before turning her attention back to Proteus.

"Inquisitor I came to speak to you about our mission."

"Captain when you have need of information I will provide it to you. Until then prepare your men." With her free hand she picked up a data slate and began to read. It was a clear dismissal.

"Inquisitor I cannot prepare my men until we know more about our target. Are the interrogator and Night Lord on a planet? A ship? We need answers to these questions so we can prepare an insertion plan." Proteus voice rose fractionally near the end but he managed to retain his composure. Inquisitors as a whole were prone to being inscrutable and at times difficult to work with, but Kalypsia was difficult in different more subtle ways that he found disconcerting after being away so long from the Death-Watch.

Kalypsia stared into her glass for a long moment before placing it down with a sigh. Stretching with liquid grace she sat up a bit straighter. "Very well Captain. I suppose you are due a bit more information. As you know we currently have no idea where the desecrator of the fist of Athen's is. So we consulted the Emperor's Tarot. We got a rather interesting answer. The enemies strength will light the way." She waited for Proteus to take the bait and ask the implied question. When Proteus didn't she frowned. "It means captain that the enemy will lead us to our prey. The tarot also gave us a location. Here in the Ultima Segmentum. We will go this location and wait. We will be there shortly. In fact we should be there within hours at most. Sooner or later the way forwards will be made known to us."

"So we must truly be prepared to fight anywhere. Good." Proteus let a smile cross his face.

Kalypsia let her frown become more pronounced now. "I fail to see how that is good Captain." She let a faint trace of acid into her tone.

"We can set up several broad armament packages and tweak them as necessary. By your leave Inquisitor we must prepare." He strode from the chambers without another word his mind already preparing briefs and strike packages. Kalypsia watched him go through lidded eyes. A electromechanical cherub built from a child's skeleton floated down from the ceiling. "Inquisitor we will arrive at the target location in one hour." Her ships captain's voice crackled from the speaker built into the cherubs left eye.

"Inform Proteus. Activate cloak." She stirred her drink thoughtfully. "And now we wait."

oOo

"So how is Naruto doing?" Sarutobi asked while lighting his pipe. Genma glanced towards Koharu and Homaru before answering. The four were in the Hokage's office with the three elder ninja drinking tea. It had been a month since Naruto been taken in under the tutelage of Koharu and Homura and 3 weeks since Sarutobi had received anything resembling a real briefing on his status.

"Hes doing very well. Actually hes made an astonishing amount of progress. Its a bit hard to describe actually." Genma fiddled with the senbon in his mouth.

Sarutobi arched an eyebrow at Genma's statement but refrained from interrupting.

After a moments indecision Genma plowed on. "He's explosive when he fight's. But its strange. Hes not out of control. He fight's like a berserker but not like one at the same time. It seems like hes just swinging at random but then you take a step back and you can kind of see a pattern. Its weird..." Genma trailed off scratching his face.

"Koharu Homura can you explain a little better?" Taking his pipe out of his mouth Sarutobi breathed out a cloud of smoke.

"Genma actually explained it as well as he can. Hes not a berserker but you can't see him fighting and think anything else. We've given him tests to see how well he can attack only one target and evade others and he performs them flawlessly. But it feels like hes always just a hearbeat away from loosing control of himself. But he never, does sorry its just strange." Homura held his hands out in apology.

"Do you think he's in danger of releasing the Kyubi?" Sarutobi asked a bit hesitantly. If Naruto could not a more permanent solution would have to be used.

"No no hes fine." Genma spoke quickly cutting off Homura and Koharu. "In fact it looks like hes even in less danger of that than before. I know what we said about his fighting style but hes also a lot more controlled and focused than he was before. He no longer acts like such a kid."

"That's hard to imagine." Sarutobi snorted as he tried to picture it.

"Genma overstates things." Koharu shook her head dismissively. "He hasn't changed overnight or anything. Its more like hes turned all his excess energy inwards. His drive for attention seems to have turned into a drive for excellence. He reads a lot more now and he reads fast. And he remembers what he reads thanks to Ibiki." Seeing Sarutobi's confused look she elaborated. "Ibiki spends all of his allotted training time with Naruto training his mind. Word games, puzzles, memory exercises, riddles that sort of thing."

"And how does Ibiki keep Naruto still during all this?" the Hokage asked sardonically blowing a smoke ring towards the ceiling.

"He doesn't." Genma laughed. "He makes Naruto do stretches and strengthening exercises while he quizzes him."

"That sounds about right." Sarutobi agreed. "He is still living in his old apartment right?"

"Yes."

"I thought we were going to move him out?"

Koharu fielded that one. "We were but he didn't want to move. So we just got him new furniture and had the landlord fix a few small problems. Naruto seems happy with the situation. Besides the governess we talked about?" Sarutobi nodded. "She lives in the same apartment building. Naruto's apparently fond of her. So perhaps it worked out for the best."

"Good good. What was her name again?"

"Mita Ashyn, and her assistant is Ayame the girl from the ramen stand."

"Even better. What about his skills. Is he leaning towards any kind of specialty?" Sarutobi asked the room at large.

"Oddly enough its actually the ninken who he works the best with."

"The ninken?"

"Yes. In fact Tsume said several of the unpaired ninken have requested to be paired up with Naruto. But he seems to be leaning towards Kenjutsu more than anything else. Hes a natural with a blade."

"Hmm. In that case draw funds and get Naruto properly equipped. Something's come up and I want him to participate."

"Oh." Koharu murmured intrigued. "What is it."

"An A rank mission to the land of waves." Sarutobi's face was grim and he pulled his hat a little lower on his head.

oOo

"Mita where's Sahaal?" Naruto asked as he finished eating his lunch. The clothes he wore now were remarkable when compared to his old clothes. Gone was the orange jumpsuit and goggles in its, place a pair of brown cloth pants and a gray brown shirt. A bandanna identical to countless others worn by farmers and tradesmen hid his bright blonde hair. In short Naruto could now wander almost anywhere in any village or town anywhere in the continent virtually unnoticed.

"Hes aboard the fist of Athens. There are certain resources not available to us with this planet's technological base. We need to find a way to remedy that. Sahaal may have found a way." Mita had exchanged her old clothes for new custom made clothes and was now wearing a blue and black kimono with gold embroidery and now looked more like a native. Taking a sip of tea she made calculations on the data slate sitting on the table.

"Oh. I thought there were fabricators on the fist of athens?" Naruto asked thoughtfully. "Can't we use those?"

Mita smiled a bit at Naruto's question. A month ago she was a bit leery of inducting this boy into their plans but his bottomless thirst for knowledge and drive for achievement had let him absorb data like a sponge. That and some judicious memory enhancements had allowed her to simply place concepts and knowledge in to his mind whenever she needed to. He had easily grasped the concept of the universe and the galaxy spanning Imperium. And he showed a refreshing lack of curiosity regarding how and why things worked, which eased her burdens immensely. She had by necessity not said much about the four chaos gods preferring to let Sahaal tutor the boys in those matters.

"The fabricators on the Fist are only geared towards repairing armor and making ammunition. We need much more than that if we hope to carry this fight to the Imperium and defend this world."

"Oh." Picking up his dishes Naruto disappeared into the kitchen. Coming out he nodded to Mita and headed to his room his mind already refocusing on something else. Mita smiled again. Naruto had grown to resemble Sahaal in a number of ways. Notably his habit of finishing a conversation by the simple expedient of leaving. She put her slate down and picked up a scroll. Teuchi was due back in a few days. Over the last month she had used the fist of athens scanners to locate and identified every seam of metal and ore on this planet. Including precious metals like gold and silver. With some seed money she had gained by melting down the gold and jewel encrusted effigies aboard the ship she had managed to accrue a fairly sizable fortune.

She had put that money to use by using Teuchi as her agent to buy the land where all these materials was present but not yet harvested or mined. In time they would use these resources to build the infrastructure they needed. But for now it was simpler to buy the land and have the local's extract what they needed, when they needed. She would buy this world to her side if she had to. Perhaps that was the fastest way to gain dominance over it. The velvet glove or of the iron fist she was equally disposed towards both. Thus far their plans were going well.

oOo

Walking into his room Naruto stopped and took a moment to examine his room. Night after night of training with Sahaal had drilled into him the necessity to assess his situation every time he entered or left a room. That and countless exercises to focus his mind and enforce an iron code of discipline onto his mind were the least of the things he had gained under Sahaal's and Mita's tutelage.

Satisfied with his scan he finally entered his room. He crossed the room to get to his bookshelf and pulled down a slim volume. On the cover was a figure wreathed in black feathered wings. He read the title out loud "_Razgriz"_. A prickle on his skin alerted that someone was drawing near. He turned and spotted Genma sitting on his window sill.

"Oi Naruto. Come on we're going shopping." he smiled at Naruto and held up a bunch of bank notes in one hand. On the other side of Naruto's door Mita listened intently with all her of senses. Concentrating her mind she sent a mental pulse out into the sky.

oOo

A few short minutes later the two were standing in front of one of the many weapon shops in Konoha's ninja district. Genma tapped Naruto on the shoulder and led him inside. "Start looking around Naruto I'm going to set you up a line of credit."

Naruto paused in his silent perusal to look at Genma his bright blue eyes inquisitive. "Credit. Why?"

"Hokage-Sama said to get you outfitted. Besides your going to start missions soon. And your a well you know..." Genma waved one hand rather vaguely. "The village is going to pay for your expenses as ninja because of that." He finished with a proud smile at his excellent explanation.

A grin spread across Naruto's face as he dashed off to explore the rest of the store. Whistling Genma walked up to the counter and the shopkeeper. "Hey." He greeted the man warmly.

"Hmm." the shopkeeper grunted back at him.

_Strange. I do not know this man's name. I've been coming here for years. I should know that._ Genma cleared his throat and started over. "That kid over there is Naruto. Hes going to be shopping here from now on. The council will be paying for his gear and equipment. Here's a deposit for his set of purchases."

The Shopkeeper grunted, took the money and wandered back into the back of the shop. _That went well._ Thought Genma as he watch the remarkably unmemorable man walk away.

oOo

Wandering into the back of the shop the shopkeeper opened the back door and let a brown haired young girl walk out of the shop. Ayame turned and thanked him. "Make sure he gets that gear. It was prepared for him specifically. Don't make me come back here." Her cultured and mature voice was a far cry from the cheerful persona that she showed at the ramen shop. She pressed a handful of bills into the mans hand and left.

Closing the door again and locking it the shopkeeper bent and picked up the heavy sack that Ayame had delivered to the shop. Inside metal clinked against metal and rustled over cloth. Opening it he pulled out a skull patterned face mask. He let the strange textured material slide across his rough calloused hands. A standard shinobi breast plate and shoulder guards painted in mottled black and blue with specks of gold sprinkled over the surface followed it out of the bag. Still inside the bags more shapes were visible but he satisfied himself with a simple glance to familiarize himself with the items.

He waited until he heard the ding of the bell on his counter to ring.

When it did he gathered the bag and the other sections of armor and went back to the counter. He placed the mask and breast plate on the counter and began to ring up the boys purchases.

Naruto had picked out a fairly high quality set of ninja tools and was waiting as Genma and the shopkeeper finished with his purchases when the shopkeeper placed a facemask on the counter. A mask with a stylized skull on it so that when worn it turned your face from the eyes down into a grinning skull. He reached out and picked it up. "What's this?"

"Oh that." The shopkeeper turned and leveled his gaze onto Naruto. "That was a special order item for a customer. He ended up getting killed before he could use it but at least he paid for most of the cost upfront. Now I'm thinking about just selling to whoever wants it. You interested Kid? There's a full set of armor with it too."

"What was the name of the man?" Genma asked curiously as Naruto picked up the breast plate and ran his fingers over it.

"What was it again." The shopkeeper scratched his cheek as he thought. "oh yeah now I remember. Konrad Cruze." Genma didn't see Naruto's jerk at the name.

"I'll take it." Naruto blurted out startling Genma.

"Wait are you sure?" Genma asked in confusion. But Naruto was already taking different sections of armor from the shopkeeper and examining them with an almost awestruck expression. "Well damn." _Hope the old man doesn't blame me for this._

oOo

"My Lord Hokage." Sarutobi's secretary opened the door to his office. The jounin are here. She opened the door further to let the ninja in. Tsume Inuzuka, Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi and Aoba Yamashiro entered the Hokage's office.

"At ease all of you." Sarutobi lit his pipe as the ninja arranged themselves in his office. "A mission came in today from the Flame Daimyo." at this all the jounin began to murmur around themselves. "Quiet." Sarutobi spoke with all the authority of his office and the ninja settled down immediately. "As you all know Kakashi's recent mission ended well with the subsequent defeat and death of the missing nin Zabuza and his accomplice. They then went on to escort the bridge builder Tazuna home and guarded him while he finished the bridge. Then he brought his team home alive and unharmed. An excellent result overall."

The other ninja stood quietly not knowing where the conversation was going exactly.

"However as soon as the bridge was finished and Kakashi and his team had left, the shipping magnate Gato had Tazuna beat to death. He then proceeded to buy the land on both sides of the bridge. With his control over the land of waves complete he set about buying every scrap of land through a combination of extortion and outright murder. Normally a situation like this would be of little concern to us. However Gato has taken to calling himself Daimyo of the land of waves. Our lord the Fire Daimyo has taken insult at the temerity of this man. His command to us is a simple one. We are to conquer the land of wave in the name of the Fire Lord and bring Gato to him dead or alive. A regiment of the fire lords army is headed towards the land of waves it is up to us to prepare the way for them."

Tsume spoke up after looking around and getting the other jounin's confirmation. "So it is war Sarutobi-Sama.?"

"Yes. Tsume gather your clan. You will be at the forefront of this conflict. You and your ninken will be instrumental in digging out Gato and his thugs out of their holes."

"Yes Hokage-Sama." Tsume bowed acknowledging the order. "Hokage-Sama will Hiashi-sama be joining us on this venture?"

"No the Hyuga clan will be busy dismantling Gato's business's throughout the land of fire. Your clan will lead the way in this battle."

"We wont let you down." Tsume look was one of feral anticipation.

"Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai." Sarutobi continued his brief. "Gather your teams. You will be operating with Tsume's Ninken teams in order to find and destroy Gato's Manpower."

"Hai!" Four voices acknowledged the order.

"Aoba you will be in command, Anko will be your second." Noticing Tsume's angry snort Sarutobi arched an eyebrow. "Tsume managing the search will require your full attention." Tsume nodded her head in understanding. "You leave in 48 hours. Be here tomorrow at noon for a final brief. Does anybody have any immediate questions?" Everybody shook their heads or spoke a negative..

"Good." Sarutobi continued. "One last thing Naruto will be accompanying you. Anko he will be reporting directly to you. This will be his first mission as the village's Jinchuriki. For those of you who are not aware he currently holds the rank of tokubetsu jonin because of his status as our jinchuriki."

Asuma was the first to recover. "So where does he fit in this missions chain of command." He asked in lieu of the more obvious questions that ran through the minds of the assembled ninja.

"He doesn't. His rank is a reflection of his status. He doesn't have the authority to give orders to anyone. However only you jounin have the authority to give him orders."

"I see. Thank you Sarutobi-Sama." Asuma bowed.

"Unless you have any pressing questions I will see you here for your final brief tomorrow." Sarutobi dismissed the ninja and leaned back in his chair his expression bleak.

oOo

Sahaal took a step back and examined his handiwork. The rough stone altar he had carved with his talons was crude but would serve his purpose. Moans colored the still morning air and the scent of blood was thick. A moments work with an incinerator had cleared a patch of forest large enough to suit his purposes. A rock dragged from the mountainside had served as the base for his crude altar. And a small loggers camp had provided the raw flesh the ritual would entail.

Sahaal drew his talons across the surface of the rock carving neat slices of stone from the altar. _Warp take this madness But there is no other way. _He choked down his anger and cleared his mind. He took one last look around.

In the blackened ground around the altar he had picked out an eight pointed star using bone and any material at hand. At each point of the star a naked prisoner was staked to the ground with long splinters of wood. Arrayed around the altar itself 4 more men were staked down. On the chest of each he had cut a strange rune. He had gotten the runes from Mita. Apparently each represented one of the four chaos gods.

He checked each prisoner one last time. Around the neck of each he twisted a length of det cord attached to a detonator. Leaving the circle of burned earth he dragged forward a 13th prisoner. The man was huge at least 6 feet tall and heavily built from a lifetime of cutting down trees. His eyes were wild with fear or madness. Yet for all his struggles and sheer size his thrashing was inconsequential against the armored mass of the Night Lord Space Marine. Even had he not been wearing his massive ornate armor he would have stood at least 2 feet taller and outweighed him easily.

He tossed the man onto the altar with a flick of his wrist. The claws on his left hand retracted into armored grooves with a silken rasp, he used that hand to restrain the man. Stabbing down with the claws on his other hands he sent his talons stabbing deep into the man slicing past bone and muscle into his heart puncturing it like a rotten fruit. At the same moment he pressed the detonator in his other hand. With a muffled bang the heads of the other prisoners were blasted off.

Blood splashed into the sky.

And hung there.

Sahaal jumped back. The ancient machine spirit of his armor hissed in distress as the air around the altar began to warp and quiver. The blood from all the prisoners flowed through the air towards the altar. Frost began to form on the exposed edges of Sahaal's power armor. The blood on his claws streamed into the air forming strange shapes that howled with tiny voices.

Disembodied laughter echoed through the air. A twisting blood fountain hung in the air above the altar forming shapes that hurt the eye and twisted the very fabric of reality.

"**A fine sacrifice. Exquisite.**" As the blood twisted in the air, tendrils made of clotting blood creeped along the ground towards the silent space marine. However as they closed in on his form they abruptly dissipated. The blood spawned beast screeched in pain its voice a nail hammering into Sahaal's mind. "**What is this?**" The voice screamed in petulant rage.

"Quiet beast." Sahaal purred out in satisfaction. Atop his helmeted head a crown sat. Black with an oily sheen it was featureless save for two long horns that ended in jagged spikes that slid upward from above his ears. In the center of the crown just above his eyes a perfect ruby sat, its face unmarked by any facet or cut. It had the smooth organic look of something grown, and it shown with an inner light. The Corona Nox. Symbol of his captaincy and proof against the vile corruption of the warp. "You are summoned here by my will and by my will you remain whole."

The blood twisted into more mind tearing shapes, thorns and blades sprouting along its edges. "**Speak your desire**."

Sahaal's lips twisted into a savage smile inside his helm. "Bring my words to the dark mechanicum and guide them here."

The blood spirit twisted in mid air for a few seconds. "**Speak your words.**"

"Mechanicum I hold a shard of an STC. Your loyalty for the Shard. Find me."

"**The word is given.**" With a final wail the blood splashed down onto the altar. The horrible force that was animating the blood gone now.

"And now we wait." Sahaal whispered into the sky. Almost as an afterthought he dropped a melta bomb on the altar as he left.

oOo

"Inquisitor!" A sharp voice roused Kalypsia from her meditative trance. "A disturbance in the warp approaches." The voice came from her dedicated link to the bridge.

"Tell the Navigator to get to his post. Bring power to our engines, shunt all available power to stealth systems. This is what we've been waiting for." She shouted into the com as she slid out of her robes to change into something more appropriate. She pressed a button on her couch to activate another com. "Captain Proteus meet me on the bridge." Flipping the com off she slid into her bodysuit and grabbed her weapons.

By the time she reached the bridge she could hear Captain Proteus's voice raised and giving commands. She took a moment to slow down and entered the bridge with a calculated and confident stride.

"Captain." She addressed both her ship captain and captain Proteus. "Report please."

Proteus tossed his head towards the main viewscreen and stepped aside to allow Kalypsia a full and unobstructed view.

"Captain it appears that our guide is here." She took in the monstrosity that pulled itself through space on pestilent streamers of nuclear fire. It resembled a twisted and corrupted leviathan from some long forgotten sea. It was a twisted fusion of metal and biological components. It loomed as large as battleship and bristled with all sorts of exotic weaponry.

"Inquisitor what are your orders?" Her ship's captain asked deferentially.

"Follow it. And send a message to the nearest mechanicum base, request a reclamation fleet and titan support. Be quick about it." She turned to face Captain Proteus who's face had calmed once she stated her intention of bringing along more firepower. _So simple._ She thought. The phrase 'Be quick about it' was a simple code that meant disregard the last stated order. In this case that was contacting the mechanicum. _I don't plan to share the glory of this mission with anyone. Not even you Captain Proteus._

oOo

The south gate of Konoha seethed with activity as the entirety of the Inuzaku clan and the ninja teams 7, 8, 10, and Team Guy mustered at the gate. Tsume snarled at her clan members while Kuromaru snapped at various ninken to get them in line.

The young genin gathered together to talk amongst themselves while they waited for the order to move out. Their jounin sensei chatted quietly while they waited for Aoba to arrive with their final orders.

In the shadows off to one side two figures sat quietly a woman and a man or perhaps a boy. Anko shook her hair out before tying it up again. She glanced down at the quiet figure that crouched down next to her.

Looking around Shikimaru yawned. Leaning back against a tree he yawned again. "Bet Naruto doesn't have to put up with this?" He said thinking out loud.

"The dead last?" Sasuke snorted as he stopped in the middle of his retelling of how he had killed Zabuza. True Kakashi had broken both of the mans arms and killed that strange girl but he had struck the final blow on that beach weeks ago. "Have you guys heard that nonsense that hes some kind of special ninja now. Ha!" He let out a sharp bark of laughter that got most of the genin laughing.

"Actually the correct term is jinchuriki." An amused voice called out from one side. The entire group turned to watch the approach of a strange figure.

He was wearing shinobi armor painted in black and blue with flecks of gold patterning the metal. He wore it over standard shinobi garb. A blue-black bandana covered his hair. Armored claw gloves painted in the same color scheme covered his hands and bladed boots protected his feet. But it was only until he pulled down the skull faced mask that he wore that they recognized him. Blue eyes like a stormy sea and whisker marks on his cheeks that were a raw angry red.

"Naruto." Several voices gasped out in surprise, anger and even joy.

Naruto let a grin cross his face exposing his fangs. Behind him the ninken began to howl their voices raised in joy and rage. "In your name Master." He whispered his face turned towards the road that led to the land of waves.

Towards battle.

Towards blood.

"We are coming for you."

oOo

AN: Thanks to my Beta's Whitedragon17 and Psudocode Samurai who as always provide me with unparalleled help and support. Both are amazing authors and I highly recommend All of their fics. And thanks to all my reviewers.

Also check Out 'PersonalFable' he's started a pretty amazing warhammer40k/Kim Possible crossover.

AAN: If you think I made a mistake or have a suggestion or an idea, Please PM me or leave it in a review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto or Warhammer 40K

AN. This is fic is set immediately after the events of the novel "Lord of the night." by Simon Spurrier. It is not necessary to have read it to understand this fic, but it is an amazing book and I highly recommend it. For those new to the Warhammer40k universe there will be a glossary at the end of each chapter when terms need to be explained. This will be a darker Naruto than in canon. If you have any questions leave them in your review or PM me.

oOo

Heir of the Talon-Master.

Chapter 6. Battle March

oOo

"For the Emperor! For Macragge! You will hold this line!" Proteus roared as he backhanded his power sword through the chest of one of the chattering abominations that poured through the hatches leading from the crew quarters of the Shadow-Slip. Screeching as they advanced they resembled nothing more than skeletal children with outsized jaws and clawed hands. Their mouths were filled with row upon row of blunt teeth.

Proteus anchored the center of a line of guardsmen protecting the Navigator's bubble on the bridge.

"Guardsmen firing line." Their commander a grim faced sergeant with a bionic eye and wielding a hell pistol and sword barked out orders. Half of the guardsmen dropped to one knee and the rest lined up behind them, as one they all shouldered their weapons.

"FIRE!" The sergeant commanded "As one!". The guardsmen poured las fire into the horde with their hell gun's. Flesh boiled and blood flew as incandescent bolts of light smashed into the enemy horde.

"Sergeant I shall lead our prayers. Stand fast." Proteus swung his sword and cleared a space in front of him firing his bolt pistol to pick off any wounded. "I am the Hammer. I am the sword in his Hand. I am the point of His spear. I am the gauntlet about His fist." His voice rose and fell as he led the guardsmen in prayer.

Mind wiped after every mission these troopers were protected from the horrors of the warp by having traumatic or dangerous memories removed. They chanted along with Proteus the sacred words protecting their minds and souls.

"I am the bane of His foes and the woes of the treacherous!" Proteus continued to pray and fight, but the stream of demons continued to pour in. Soon the air was thick with the smell of burned flesh and ozone.

oOo

"Look at that." Asuma muttered as he and Anko crouched in the treetops near the bridge to the land of waves. From their position they could just see all the way across the bridge. The bulk of the land of waves was only visible intermittently through the greasy fog that hung over the islands just after sunrise. "I thought this bridge was new?"

"It is." Anko replied her voice laced with confusion. The thick timbers that made up the bridge were worn, pitted and slick with fluid. Spaced more or less evenly along the bridge were tall poles which were hung with tattered rags. "They look rotten." As the wind shifted it brought with it the sour sweet smell of decay.

"Maybe that's all they had to build with. There's no reason to over think it. All that matters is will it hold under the weight of the Fire Lord's troops."

"It should. Not that it matters." Anko whispered back her voice hushed by the unnatural feeling that seemed to hang in the air.

"What do yo mean?" Asuma glanced over at the younger woman.

"You heard the Hokage, were bringing war to this land. Total war. By the time we're done here all the troops will have to do is pick up the bodies." Anko let a feral grin cross her face.

Opening his mouth to respond Asuma shut it after a moment. He couldn't deny the truth of her words. Gato had overstepped his bounds and insulted the Fire Lord with his claim to the title of Daimyo. And now a whole land would be put to the sword for his actions. Shaking himself once he reached into his vest and pulled out a small cloth wrapped bundle. "Lets just finish this recon and head back to base." Pulling out a small compact telescope he focused it on the area at the far end of the bridge where a large structure was visible. "Damn." He passed the telescope to Anko who took it without a word.

Putting it to her eye she quickly spotted what had made Asuma swear. At the far end of the bridge a squat fortress sat in the middle of field of sharpened wooden stakes. Checking the stakes she spotted the occasional impaled figure but she dismissed them from her mind after no more than a passing glance. Readjusting her gaze back on the fortress she studied it minutely. It seemed to have been clapped together from whatever materials had been lying around, mostly crudely cut sheets of stone held up by even more massive timber walls. It looked flimsy but the amount of scattered dirt piled up everywhere told her that those walls were anchored deep in the earth and could probably take a great deal of punishment.

The walls themselves were thick and high with sharpened stakes studding the parapets. Guards armed in piecemeal armor and bows patrolled the parapets in large disorganized groups. Taking a bearing from the guards she estimated that the walls were of sufficient height that only her and the other Jounins could clear them in a single jump. The Genin would all have to at least scale part of the wall, and between the archers and stakes there was no real guarantee they could all make it up the wall with no losses. _Damn_, _its not just the archers looks like there's murder holes all through the walls. At least a 100 men on the walls. Assuming there's two shifts minimum and some support staff were looking at 250 men inside that fortress alone. Probably more._

"So what do yo think any ninja in there?" She asked as she handed the telescope back to Asuma.

After examining the walls again for several long moments Asuma shook his head. "I don't think there's any ninja of any caliber in those groups patrolling the walls but there might be one or two inside the walls where we can't see them."

"All right. Lets stay here another hour then we head back." Anko ordered crisply as she readjusted her position in the tree, earning an affirmative from Asuma.

oOo

"Captain we have sealed the breach." Drigo's voice came in over his vox bead. "Void shields are up and we are clearing the ship deck by deck. Captain what is your status?" Drigo's voice was distorted by the vox but it was clear that he was in the middle of heavy fighting himself.

"We are holding Brother. The guardsmen are low on ammo. They will need support soon." Proteus snarled as he lifted one of the demons and tossed it back into the horde surrounding him, where it was savaged by hell gun fire. Discarding his spent bolt pistol he began hewing right and left with his power sword.

"Acknowledged. Boris and Tyrus are one their way to you now. Hold Brother-Captain." Drigo voxed back.

Acknowledging with a double click of his vox bead Proteus returned his full attention to the battle.

Behind him he heard the distinctive clicks of bayonets being fixed.

oOo

Tenten idly counted and cataloged her weapons as she sat between her two team mates while she listened with one ear to yet another speech from her sensei about the power of youth. Her attention however was fixed almost entirely at the armored figure that sat in the shadow of a tree surrounded by the slumbering forms of some of the Inuzuka ninken.

She remembered Naruto from her academy class last year. Back then he had been a middling fighter with only a passing familiarity with all the other ninja skills. Mostly he seemed to do nothing but get in trouble for pranks that he had done or would have done had he not gotten caught. Back then his looks alone made him remarkably memorable. An orange jumpsuit and and startling blue eyes below shockingly blonde hair. _I wonder who his parents were? There really aren't any blondes other than the Yamanaka's in Konoha. If you factor in his behavior I'd be surprised if anyone EVER forget him._

But her thought's were getting off track. What really drew her attention was his armor and those strange armored claws he wore over his hands. Right after they had set off she had contrived to brush against him in order to get a feel for them. Naruto had shifted out of her arms reach in a single liquid motion, but not before she had had the chance to run her fingers over his back plate.

She was personally familiar with most metals that were used in weapons and could identify many many more just from research she had done on the subjects of armor and weapon making. But she had never felt or seen anything that matched what she had felt of Naruto's armor. It had been smooth, almost frictionless and she couldn't get it out of her head. _I want to examine it!_ But he never took it off, even sleeping in it. As for his claws the only time they left his arms was presumably when he went to the bathroom, he even ate with them! The only thing he took off was his mask and hair band and only to eat.

And worse yet he was always surrounded by the ninken. She couldn't sneak up on him at all! Pouting a little she finally tore her gaze away from Naruto and back to her sensei. She sighed theatrically as Maito Guy began to pose.

oOo

The guardsmen Hell-Guns finally shut down with a mechanical whine as their power packs finally depleted.

"Stand fast Guardsmen. We are His red right hand. We are the champions of humanity. We will hold this line." Proteus called out in a ringing voice. Sensing a weakness in their line the daemon lings bunched together for a final all out attack.

"Brother-Captain this is Tyrus we are approaching your position. ETA 30 seconds tell the guardsmen to take cover."

"Acknowledged. Guardsmen down!" Proteus relayed the order. A clatter of metal behind him let him know the guardsmen had all hit the deck. And none too soon as metal spheres rolled down the hallway to land in the midst of the horde before detonating, tearing the daemons apart in a spray of fire and gore.

"For the emperor!" the blood raven assault marine Tyrus charged in from the left wielding his power ax in one hand while spraying burning promethium from the flamer in his other hand. Magnificent in the black armor of the Deathwatch, he laid waste to the enemy with every step he took.

"In the name of the All-Father. For Russ!" The Grey hunter Boris of the Space wolves Charged in from the right wielding twin lightning claws. Laughing in joy as he joined the fray he struck right and left with his claws tearing open demons with every blow. The grizzled veteran fought with an abrupt and terrifying style even more savagely than the demons he fought.

Together the two assault marines made short work of the remaining demons as they fought back to back while Proteus and the remaining guardsmen picked off the stragglers.

Burying his sword to the hilt in the chest of one demons Proteus looked around. The last of the demons was dead and the area seemed clear.

Reaching up he tapped the vox bead in his ear. "All hands this is Captain Proteus report any contacts on this channel. Deathwatch continue your sweeps two by two.

"Well Captain that was fair scrap wasn't it?" Boris removed his helmet showing off the long yellowed tusks growing from his lips, and his yellowish eyes. The distinctive features of the Space Wolves space marine chapter. Shaking some of the gore from his claws he nodded towards Proteus taking deep breaths as he did so. "I don't smell anymore captain. Were clear for the moment."

"Good. Boris, Tyrus do you know what caused the breach in the shields."

Boris shrugged, but Tyrus activated his vox instead of answering out loud. "Someone deliberately turned them off Brother-Captain. This was treason."

oOo

Keeping his eyes closed Naruto ran through the mental exercises that Sahaal had taught him. The last month had been difficult as he learned to control and focus the anger that he had ignored for so long. Even now he felt the anger bubbling up inside him. It was so much stronger now than before, his anger, his rage. Sometimes it scared him.

And somehow he knew that it had made him not only stronger but faster as well, but it was also changing him in other more subtle ways. Only Sahaal knew, but he didn't need as much sleep anymore. Only a few hours every few days. And cuts and wounds that before had taken days to heal now only took hours.

But these thoughts were distracting him. He needed to focus. Clasping his hands together he linked his armored fingers. He took a deep breath and began to recite. A creed taught to every Night Lord young and old. Novice and Veteran.

"_To kill an enemy, strike you in three places_." This was how the lecture began. Naruto sitting at his masters feet. Taught to him just as it had been taught to Sahaal when Sahaal had been a novice sitting at his masters feet, thousands of years ago...

"_Strike you at his hands, and he shall not cut you._" The lessons of fear.

"_Strike you at his heart, and his life shall wane._" The words of Konrad Curze.

"_Strike you at his mind, and his courage shall fail._" The legacy of the Night Haunter.

"_His faith will leave him, and his defeat is assured._" Naruto finished his prayer, his creed.

Breathing deeply he began again his lips moving soundlessly. Around him the ninken stirred, the tempo of their breathing rising and falling with his silent words.

oOo

Sitting around a small cooking fire Aoba pulled out a map of the land of waves and studied it while he waited for the Jounin he had sent out to scout to return.

Looking around their makeshift camp he checked to see if all the active defenses were still in place. With all the ninken prowling around it was doubtful in the extreme that someone could sneak up on them but he didn't feel like taking any chances. This mission came directly from the Fire Lords hands and he was determined to carry it off without a hitch. The only thing that had him worried was Naruto.

The boy was a joker in his deck of cards. After hearing that the boy would be coming along he had nosed around for some more information on him. But despite the boy's now far more public relationship with the village he hadn't been able to find out much more than what was already generally known amongst the older generation. Even the announcement that Naruto was the Jinchuriki of Konoha had been a subdued one, only really passed on officially to the Jounin and village leaders.

He couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to him than met the eye. According to Anko his training was up to snuff for a mission like this so he wasn't worried about that. It wasn't that he distrusted the boy, he just had the feeling he was missing some crucial part of the puzzle that was Naruto. Before he could think too much more on the matter he spotted his scouts coming back.

oOo

"So what did you find?" Aoba asked as Anko and Asuma joined him. He handed each a cup of coffee as they sat down.

"They got a fortress right on the far side of the bridge. We can go right across the water or around without too much problem. But." Asuma spoke up as he sat down.

"But the Fire Lords troops will get thrown into a meat grinder if they have to take it by force." Anko finished. Crouching down she smoothed some dirt out and quickly sketched out a hasty map. "From what we observed I estimate there is a minimum of 250 personnel inside. We didn't see any sign of ninja."

"And the rest of the coast?" Aoba asked his eyes never leaving the hastily drawn map.

"Nothing as far as we could see. Only the big fortress opposite the bridge. But we spent most of our search checking the area between here and the land of waves." Asuma answered this time. "Its clear. No patrols no guard posts. Nothing at all, not even any foot traffic."

"Nothing? Are you sure?" Aoba glanced up sharply his gaze inscrutable.

"Yes." Asuma looked confused until the implication hit him. "Its a trap."

"We've been betrayed." Anko snarled out her face a mask of rage. She slammed her fist down on the ground drawing the attention of all the Genin. Aoba silenced her with a look.

"No I don't thinks so." Aoba spoke up but kept his gaze on Anko. "The Fire Lord wasn't exactly subtle about wanting Gato gone. It really isn't a surprise that they knew something was coming. If nothing else the Fire Lords troops that are coming to support us could have been spotted any number of ways."

"Kakashi what did your shadow clones find?" Aoba asked the silver haired Jounin who appeared to be drowsing a few feet away.

"Its bad Aoba." Kakashi's voice was uncharacteristically somber. "I didn't see anything but rotting corpses and Gato's thugs. Gato's holed up in a big house in the center of town. Whole place is crawling with guards. We'll need a distraction to get the guards concentrated so we can take them out wholesale instead of one group at a time."

"Is that your assessment Kakashi?" Aoba asked the one eyed Jounin.

"Yes. I didn't see any missing nin. Or sense any. Not even the dead zones where chakra barriers might be. Just all those guards. My guess is that after me and my team took out Zabuza and his partner he doesn't trust missing nin anymore."

Aoba stared at the terrain map for a few moments more. "Get everyone together I have a plan."

oOo

Moving his hands over the dirt map Aoba sketched out an order of movement. "Listen up. Were splitting our forces into two groups. Anko I'm putting every Genin under your command as part of Team Anko. Tomorrow at dawn you will take your team and mount an attack on the fortress at the end of the bridge. Don't let yourselves get bogged down. Stay mobile."

"Aoba I take it this is mostly in the vein of a diversion." Tsume asked, cutting him off.

"Yes. Since Kakashi found no sign of any ninja we need to draw the enemy forces out. Once the Genin start attacking they'll be forced to mobilize ALL of their defenders. Once were sure they're fully mobilized that will be our cue to attack. We will set up here on the opposite side of the island from the bridge." Pointing with one hand he indicated a small section of ocean just off the far side of the island. "We will then push our way towards the bridge taking out strong points and enemies as we go along."

"Aoba doesn't this plan put the Genin in unnecessary danger." Kurenai asked concern evident in her tone and posture.

"Anko is more than capable of protecting the Genin, however." Here Aoba's voice grew more serious and he turned his gaze towards the assembled Genin. "I expect each of you to obey Anko's orders immediately. Any grandstanding or showing off and I will personally break your chakra center and toss you back to Konoha as a civilian. Is that understood?" The Genin all nodded nervously. "I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"YES SIR!" all the kids shouted back. Behind them their sensei's all hid smiles in one way or another.

"Tsume you and your clan will be responsible for finding and then rooting our foe out of their hiding places so we can kill them. The Jounin sensei's and I will limit ourselves to area of effect jutsus. Let Tsume and her clan deal with any small groups and let us take out any large concentrations of enemy troops. Anko once you hear our attack start that's your signal to pull back and set up a blocking position at the other end of the bridge. This is our basic plan of battle but feel free to improvise if the situation calls for it."

Aoba looked up. "If you have any questions I'd like to hear them now. Jounin I'll be giving you specific marching orders after the Q&A."

"What about Gato?" Guy spoke up for the first time. "Are we leaving him alone until we secure the island?"

"No." Aoba nodded towards the silver haired Jounin. "Kakashi."

"I'll see to it." The Jounin nodded back.

"Thank you. Any other questions."

Sasuke stepped forward holding himself confidently. "Who will be second in command of Team Anko? In case something happens to her I mean. Someone should be ready to take charge."

"Anko its your team." Aoba said gesturing towards her.

"Hmm." Smiling wickedly Anko strutted in front of the Genin examining each in turn. Only a few managed to meet her gaze without flinching and she marked them carefully. But she finally turned back towards the raven haired boy. "Since you spoke up first you get to be second in command."

Sasuke smirked in satisfaction. Most of the other Genin clapped enthusiastically as he fairly strutted back to his seat.

"If that's all everyone start your prep. Get some food get some sleep. Well be moving out before sunrise tomorrow. Jounin we'll have a final brief at sundown. Dismissed."

oOo

Moving forward step by step Naruto eased past some bushes. The Jounin had left hours ago to be in position when the Genin made their attack, he had left right after they did. He had no intention of following the attack plan that Anko had let Sasuke come up with. _A head on attack. Just thinking of such a crude attempt at strategy made him sick, no discipline no purpose only strength. Just what I would have picked a month _ago. The thought made him smirk and cooled his temper considerably. Pushing aside some leaves he placed his feet carefully on some dry stones and kept moving forward._ At least he planned to lead from the front, which was Sasuke's plan only redeeming quality. But still head on with only Kiba Shino and Neji? What was he thinking leaving everybody else behind as long range support?_

Shaking his body to settle his armor he sped up. He was almost clear of the camp and he needed to pick up speed if he wanted to launch his own attack before the Genin arrived.

"And where do you think your going?" A soft and eerily threatening voice came from just above him.

Naruto responded instantly sliding into the nearest patch of shadows and palming shuriken into each hand.

Anko was impressed. The boy had taken cover instantly without freaking out or screaming or anything. Now he was staring back at her with those baby blues. "I asked you a question Tokubetsu Jounin Uzumaki Naruto?" She placed some emphasis on his rank to get his attention. She had noticed early on that he seemed to pay special attention to ranks and titles.

"Scouting Anko-San." The boy replied tonelessly.

She arched an eyebrow at the unexpectedly logical remark. "Carry on then." She held up a hand to keep him in place a moment longer. "Uzumaki if you see an opportunity... Feel free to exploit it. Dismissed."

"Hai." Nodding once to Anko Naruto took off towards the bridge picking up speed as he went. In seconds he was beyond Anko's senses. Anko let a grin cross her face before she too disappeared.

Arriving back at camp she dismissed the mud clones she had left guarding the camp. Walking over to one of the sleeping bags spread under a tree she kicked it. Hard. Sending the poor soul inside rolling into a tree.

Sasuke woke up spluttering and disoriented. His hair was a mess and his eyes were wild as they tried to focus on something while stammering incoherently. Anko solved the problem by dumping the contents of her canteen on his head.

"What the hell?" Sasuke screamed in rage waking several others. He took a sniff of the liquid staining his clothes. "Is this SAKE?" He asked incredulously.

Shrugging Anko walked past him. "Get everybody awake and ready. Were leaving in 15 minutes." She grinned a little as she thought of the mischief Naruto was going to get into. Once he botched his attack the mud clone she sent to tail him would pull him out of the fire. Then she would take over the attack with her own high level attack jutsus and not use the idiotic plan the last Uchiha had come up with. She had seen right through Sasuke's thinly veiled attempt to grab the lions share of glory. Still it showed initiative something she respected. Plus her plan would keep all the little Genin safe. Aoba was a good man and a better ninja but he was too hardened to realize the Genin weren't ready for the sheer amount of killing this diversion would really entail. Which was precisely why she had let Naruto go ahead with his diversion.

It was so nice when a plan came together.

oOo

Clinging to the bottom of the bridge like a beetle Naruto made his way towards the castle that was his objective. Last night he had sat there seething as Sasuke had outlined his plan. To calm himself he thought back to the stories Mita would tell him as rewards for jobs well done. And then inspiration had struck him. He smiled under his mask as he remembered. An attack carried out on another world by his master. Amongst ice and metal he too had hunted mercenaries. They had called themselves the Glacier Rats...

Reaching the end of the bridge he dropped silently down to the ground. With dawn still an hour away there was plenty of concealment. A step a leap and a grab and he was climbing the castle walls hidden in the gap between two badly set sheets of stone. He slipped over the walls in the space between roving patrols. He hid himself in the deepest darkest corner he could find.

Closing his eyes he breathed deeply and called forth a trickle of anger that was his greatest source of strength. Like bloody lightning it raced down his arms and legs and filled him with energy. Blood thundered in his ears as he rode the first heady rush of power, it made him want to kill, to hurt, to bathe in the blood of his enemies. _Discipline. _His master's words rang in his mind. With an effort will he grasped that flowing river of power and grasped it in burning hands._ Focus_.

When he opened his eyes a soft silver light burned out from within his eyes. "Time to hunt."

The first guard he found he killed quietly, suppressing the wild rush of joy at his first kill. Glancing down into the courtyard he saw a mess of tents, walls and other debris clogging the killing floor the courtyard should have been. Even the castle was a chaotic jumble of beams walls and protrusions that only resembled a keep.

The second guard he killed quickly propping up the body against the wall. Moving on he disappeared into the shadows flitting from hiding spot to hiding spot. Now near the back of the castle he dropped onto the shoulders of the lone guard at the back gates. Pushing the back gates open he moved back into the gloom surrounding the castle. _Strike you at the hands._

The fourth to die screamed as Naruto's talons ripped out his kidneys. His screams roused the castle. More guards began to yell as the bodies of the first guards were found. Torches were lit and commands began to rise into the night air, angry and hoarse they tried to impose order.

They failed.

Embracing the darkness Naruto abandoned most of his stealth and began his attack in earnest. Spacing out his attacks he began to pick his targets. Here a guard stumbled as his Achilles tendon was cut through. There another screamed as a bloody claw dug out his eyes like pits from cherries. Elsewhere another died as a kunai thrown from the shadows pierced his heart as he tried to throw on his armor. Naruto began to let guards glimpse him as he moved at the very edges of the circle of light thrown out by the torches.

"What is it?" They yelled as they sought him out.

And like the smallest ember in a fire, terror began to burn inside their hearts.

"How many?"

"They're everywhere!"

Like his master before him he played with their . A shadow here, a vision of a skull mask as he leaped into a group and slashed away killing no one but wounding many before leaping back into the shadows.

Fear sapped at their strength, warped their vision. Arrows flew into the sky randomly as terrors forced hands into action, any action.

More and more the balance towards panic began. Mercenaries began to attack each other, panic and fear taking the weakest. _Strike you at the heart._

Watching the chaos unfold him beneath him Naruto crouched on top of the tallest tower hands held out at his side like wings. His instincts told him the moment was coming.

He could feel it.

Now.

"In your name Master." He whispered his hands moving in front of him as he prepared a jutsu.

"Battle Voice Jutsu." He took a deep breath, threw his head back and Screamed.

With the jutsu amplifying his voice a hundred fold he screamed.

The call of the night lords, a call designed at every level to push terror straight into the gibbering hind brain of every thinking creature. _Strike you at his mind._

Throwing his arms wide he released a small rain of kunai wrapped around explosive tags.

Helpless, paralyzed every man in the castle looked up. Eyes inexorably drawn upwards, afraid to look even more afraid not to they looked up. _His faith will leave him._

And died as the tags blew. A rain of razor edged steel scythed downwards cutting deep into upraised arms, faces bodies...

Far away crouched in cover, on the far side of the island the Jounin heard the screams.

"Move out." the order was passed and Konoha's attack on the Land of Waves began in earnest.

_His defeat is assured._

oOo

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke yelled out as the bloodcurdling wail came crashing through the trees startling the Genin and sending a shiver down their spines. The wind caught the sound and sent it crashing through the trees, a clarion call of fear and panic.

Anko shook off the chill that scream had brought. "All right Boy's and Girl's that's our cue. Looks like the party's getting started" _Well well well looks like the brat had a few tricks up his sleeve._ "Move out!" Putting words to action she took off at a dead run leaving the Genin scrambling to catch up. All of the Genin save one.

Ino stayed where she was, forgotten in the mad rush to catch up with Anko. _I can't stop the shaking._ She gripped her arms tightly her fingers digging deep into her flesh. That scream had hit her like a bolt of lightning punching past all her mental defenses to set her mind and body ablaze. Her body shook as the back lash of powerful emotions thundered through her frame. Her nails drew blood as she continued to shake, pain singing along already brutalized nerves. More than any other clan or ninja the Yamanaka's were attuned to thought and emotion, intimately familiar with the exhilarating highs and crushing depths that emotion could ravage a mind with in order to protect themselves when entering a foreign mind.

But that scream. That wail, the very essence of terror distilled into pure sound. That scream had sent fear racing down every nerve, her heart to hammering, her senses into overdrive. It was exhilarating and unbearable and mixed with the pain it turned a maelstrom of sensation that left her dizzy. She had never experienced a such a terrifying and pure rush of sensation and emotion. But what scared her the most was...

_I enjoyed it. Kami help me I didn't want it to stop._ Her mind whispered as it tried to hold on to the last vestiges of raw emotion that still crawled along her senses. _What's happening to me?_

More screams fainter than the first tickled the edges of her perception, jolting her free from her paralysis.

Picking herself up and standing on shaky legs she stared down the path towards the bridge with hungry eyes.

oOo

"I am coming For YOU!" Naruto roared as he dropped straight down the castle wall to land in the center of a disorganized mass of men. Sheer blood lust drove him to attack head on. The mercenaries milling aimlessly in the castle courtyard had survived relatively unscathed. They had been shielded by the bulk of the castle from the deadly rain of steel. But now buoyed by his effect on the castle and emboldened by his stunning success so far he threw caution to the wind. Landing on the shoulders of one he drove him to the ground in a rush of blue and black steel and flashing claws. He hopped once birdlike, and brought his armored feet down on the mans prone form. There was a particularly pleasant percussion to the sound as bones snapped and crunched.

But his sudden appearance had an immediate and perhaps not unexpected action. The sudden appearance of Naruto's armored form finally gave the frightened and disorganized men something to focus on. Now he was no longer a shadowy specter that killed from all sides with impunity. With dawn breaking and warm golden light spilling into the courtyard the spell of fear was breaking. The wild excess that he had cultivated turned into anger, indecision and panic turned into iron willed unity as they spurred themselves into action. Almost as one they drew their weapons and charged.

"Kill the Ninja!"

"For our father Gato!"

"Kill, Kill!" the chant began slowly.

"KILL, KILL, KILL." and rose and rose. It drowned out the screams of the dying, the shouts of panic.

Naruto found himself chanting with them as he and the mercenaries came together in a clash of muscle and steel.

Surrounded on all sides he fought with the fury of a cornered rat. Slashing in all directions he fought like a dervish spinning and clawing at every inch of exposed flesh he could see. He knew that he should retreat but the blood lust that had carried him this far refused to retreat. And neither could he. He needed this to fight to kill. To spill blood face to face. To fight with flesh and steel.

A sword strike skidded off his breastplate in a shower of sparks while he clawed furiously at the mass of men surrounding him. A spear butt hit his leg sending flashes of pain through his body. He was so close to the press of bodies that he was almost overwhelmed by the stink coming off their unwashed bodies an odd mix of rust, rot and sweat. Spinning he cleared the area around him. Making a fist he clubbed a mercenary down while dodging a clumsy strike from a spear. Surrounded by a sea of men he kept fighting.

But step by step, blow by blow he was being forced down. Only his armor kept him from being cut to pieces and the parts of him that weren't covered in armor were being brutally bludgeoned. _NO not now. I can't die. Not yet. _Deep within him something stirred waking up one slow step at a time. Red chakra began to seep from his wounds hardening his blood to stem wounds and renewing his strength.

For a moment Naruto rode a red tide of rage and swept forward in a killing frenzy, slashing and tearing through men and armor as though they were paper. Spilling blood with every step. _No not like this either. Focus! Discipline! _Clamping down on his emotions the sudden wave of energy and strength left him, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Grab him!" One of the mercs swaggered forward and grabbed Naruto by the collar lifting him off the ground. Too tired to move Naruto's arms hung at his side though he managed to glare back. Reeking of grease and rot the overweight merc swung Naruto by the neck. He cleared his throat hoarsely his breath coming in wet gasps. Dried mucus stained the scraggly collection of hairs that sat weed like on his upper lip. Grasping Naruto's mask and bandanna he tore them off. "Look'ee here boys. Looks like they sent a kid against us." He paused as he got a good look at Naruto. "Ooh your a pretty one were going to have some fun with you before you get dead." Laughing hoarsely he tossed Naruto's mask and bandanna out into the crowd where they were fought over and quickly snatched up by the victors.

"Skin the punk."

"Feed him to the crows."

"Now now boys." The fat one holding Naruto waved the crowd down. "I'm sure papa Gato would love to get his hands on a Konoha punk." The crowd of surviving mercs laughed sycophantically. A few laughed so hard they sent themselves into coughing fits. "So how bout it brat you got two options." The fat man holding him tapped a rusty dagger against Naruto's face. "One we have some fun with you and then kill you or two we take you to papa Gato and he eats you for dinner." More laughter came from all around. He shook Naruto to emphasize his point. "So how bout it punk? Option one or two?" Naruto spit in his face earning a laugh and a slap across the face that rattled his teeth.

"How about option three." A voice rang out from above and behind them. Turning the fat man holding Naruto caught a kunai in the throat. Standing on the wall above them was Anko and the rest of the Konoha Genin their faces grim and weapons held in every hand..

"We save the brat and we kill all of you."

oOo

AN: Thanks to my Beta's Whitedragon17 and Psudocode Samurai, without whose help and inspiration this story would never have gotten off the ground. Both are amazing authors and I highly **recommend All** of their fics. And thanks to all my reviewers. Also check Out 'PersonalFable' he just started a pretty amazing warhammer40k/Kim Possible crossover.

AAN: If you think I made a mistake or have a suggestion or an idea, Please PM me or leave it in a review.

Also For those of you who are curious about the Night Lords and the Night Haunter. **There are links on my profile.**

Glossary.

Hell gun: A standard lasgun fed by a substantial backpack mounted power pack. This allows the Hell Gun to fire far more powerful shots than a standard issue lasgun.

Power Sword: A sword with a power field that when activated sheathes the blade in matter disrupting energy allowing it to tear through most materials with ease.

Lightning claws: Armored gauntlets with 4 blade like claws. The claws are covered in the same matter disrupting energy as power swords.

Promethium: A general term for any source of fuel in the Imperium. Also associated with the burning gel that is used in Imperial Flame weapons.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto or Warhammer 40K

AN. This is fic is set immediately after the events of the novel "Lord of the night." by Simon Spurrier. It is not necessary to have read it to understand this fic, but it is an amazing book and I highly recommend it. For those new to the Warhammer40k universe there will be a glossary at the end of each chapter when terms need to be explained. This will be a darker Naruto than in canon. If you have any questions leave them in your review or PM me.

oOo

Heir of the Talon-Master.

Chapter 7. Champion

"How about option three." A voice rang out from above and behind them. Turning the fat man holding Naruto caught a kunai in the throat. Standing on the wall above them was Anko and the rest of the Konoha Genin their faces grim and weapons held in every hand.

"We save the brat and we kill all of you."

"Get them!" Another merc shouted as he grabbed Naruto, but his voice was cut off as a kunai bounced off his skull spinning end over end, eyes glazed over he fell to the ground dropping Naruto. Anko looked over at TenTen who grinned. Shaking her head Anko brought her hand down in a sharp chopping motion. "Lee, Neji grab the brat. Everyone else start chucking stuff." Putting actions to words she threw a spray of kunai at the mercs opening a gap for Neji and Lee.

The two older genin carved through the mercs with elbows fists and pure rage. Lee broke bones with every strike and kick sending men howling to the ground, Neji alternately in front and behind of Lee stabbed right and left with stiffened fingers, driving chakra strikes into muscles and nerves. Spinning almost delicately he reduced mercenaries into twitching nerveless lumps. The rest of the genin emptied their pouches into the mob, most taking care not to actually kill anyone. Sasuke however showed no such restraint aiming kunai's at eyes and throats, Sakura her eyes wet with tears followed his example.

In a few short moments Lee and Neji reached Naruto who was already starting to recover. Throwing Naruto over his shoulder Lee nodded to Neji and the two made their way back to the wall as quickly as they could manage.

As the three genin rushed towards safety Anko's hand's began to blur as she prepared a jutsu. "Move it brats, its about to get hot." Seeing the evil grin on the jounin's face Lee and Neji suddenly found a reserve of strength and sped up into a dead run. Jumping they landed halfway up the wall where the other teens had already formed a human chain that hauled them up the rest of the way. No sooner had their feet cleared the ground that Anko took an enormous breath and let it out in a huge torrent of flame. Moving her head from left to right she walked the flames across the courtyard incinerating everything in the courtyards. Some mercs managed to scream for an instant before the flames turned their hair to ash and their bodies to candles. Candles that writhed and danced in the hellish furnace that had been a courtyard.

"Everybody out of the pool, Back across the bridge kiddies." Anko shouted with a grin as she negligently picked off the survivors that had escaped the firestorm.

Nodding dumbly the genin hopped off the wall and began to run across the bridge. Naruto leaned on Lee's soldier as he ran back in the middle of the genin pack. Suddenly he felt his weight shift as TenTen slid underneath his other arm. Behind them they heard evil cackling and explosions as Anko did something... No one turned to look, if anything they began to run faster. By the time they reached the end of the bridge Naruto was running on his own though his breathing was still heavy.

Stopping at the end of the bridge the Genin all turned around to look behind them. Anko was casually walking up to the group, one hand in the pocket of her coat the other hand holding a stick with two dango still left on it. Behind her the entire keep was burning. Great sooty clouds of smoke rose into the air, wood snapped and exploded into flaming splinters as they watched. With a thundering crash the stone walls of the keep began to fall inward raising even more dust and smoke and sending a foul wind racing in all directions.

Now that danger was past and the adrenalin began to fade the genin let themselves relax a bit. All of them save one.

Face set in a disapproving mask Sasuke stomped over to where Naruto was standing next to Lee TenTen and Neji. His mask and cap were gone and his hair hung loosely around his face.

"What do you think you were doing!" Reaching out he spun Naruto roughly around to face him. "Hey listen I-" Coughing he suddenly fell to his knees holding his stomach. Neji's eyebrows rose fractionally, he had barely been able to follow Naruto's movement as he stepped in, punched Sasuke in the gut and stepped back out again.

Sakura rushed over to Sasuke. "Oh my god what did you do to him!" Growling angrily she cocked back her fist in preparation to punch Naruto who watched her with an all too calm expression. As her fist shot forward it was intercepted by a cheerfully smiling Anko who bent her wrist back and forced the pink haired girl to her knees. "Ah ah ah. You shouldn't go around hitting your superiors." Anko grinned cheerfully.

The rest of the genin began to whisper amongst themselves at her words. Sensing their confusion Anko let her grin widen just a bit more. "Tokubetsu jounin Uzumaki Naruto. Excellent job on the distraction. You let us approach the keep safely and without incident. Next time try not to get caught." Her grin was even wider as she took in the dumbstruck faces of the genin. "Uzumaki are you good?"

Shaking himself to settle his armor, Naruto rolled both his shoulders experimentally, there was a dull ache deep inside the muscles but it seemed to be fading. Not quite trusting his voice he simply nodded.

"Everyone get some cover in the trees." Anko began to shout command voice in full swing. "Aoba and the rest should be stampeding what's left of Gato's men right into our laps. What was that?" She suddenly shouted spinning around to face the island. All over the island red flares were being fired into the air. "That's the rally signal." Anko whispered to herself. It meant something had gone wrong enough that help was required immediately. And it was being fired from all over the island.

Behind her the Genin shifted uneasily. For the first time that day Anko looked genuinely nervous, she was biting her nails without realizing it as her mind whirled back and forth considering possibilities. Shaking her head once she began rattling off orders. "Listen up were going back over the bridge. Everyone drop anything you don't absolutely need. Were going to be moving fast."

She strode into the center of the genin. "Were going to be moving in a diamond formation!" She pointed at Lee Tenten and Neji. " You three are our rearguard. Hyuga activate your Byakugen let me know the second anything starts approaching our rear. Kurenai's team take point Hinata you watch our fronts. InoShikiCho, grab the left, Me pinky and Sasuke are going to be on the right. Get in formation! NOW!" She shouted again as the genin were slow to move. "Naruto stay in the middle. Jump in and offer support as needed." Looking around she made sure everyone was in position.

"Move!" As one they all hurtled back across the bridge. Crossing it in a few moments they passed the destroyed keep without a backwards glance. "Head for that red flare!" Anko pointed towards the nearest of the bright red flares that hung in the sky.

Behind them the fog that hung over the land of waves began to thicken.

oOo

They ran headlong into trouble. Literally.

As Hinata ran past one of the many corpses littering the ground she tripped over a fallen arm, hitting the ground and somehow managing to tangle herself up with the corpse. "Get if off! Help!" She screamed shrilly.

"You two get that thing off her we need to get going." Anko snarled out in frustration. She watched impatiently as Shino and Kiba tried unsuccessfully to pull the corpse of Hinata. "Hurry up!" The body had obviously belonged to one of the locals, the rotting rags that still hung off its decaying form were simple fishing clothes.

"We can't! Its fighting us. Somebody give us a hand!" Kiba shrieked angrily.

"What?" Dashing forward Anko tossed both boys aside and grabbed hold of the corpse herself. Her hands dug deep into rotting flesh as she tried to rip it off the pale eyed girl. _It really is fighting us. What is this thing? _Hinata had her eyes closed as she did everything she could to keep the monsters salivating jaws away from her face. Anko's eyes widened in horror as the damn dead thing fought her tooth and nail. Finally she summoned up all her chakra enhanced strength and tore it in two. Gasping in furious relief she tossed the two halves away.

Hinata collapsed into a heap crying. Her two teammates hovered over her but they too were shaking.

"Anko. What was that!" Sasuke shouted as he waved his arms around. "That thing was dead!" His voice was high and shrill with barely contained fear.

"I don't know! Everyone get back in formation."

"Anko." Neji's voice was too calm.

"What!"

"There's more."

Stunned everyone suddenly spun around to look outward. More decaying corpses shuffled their way up and out of the thickening fog. Some were bloated with rot and gas. Others stumbled forward on shattered limbs, mouths distended into huge grins. A few more stumbled forward as little more than bundles of dirt and bone, others were still smoldering as fire licked at their limbs and clothes. With a growing sense of horror Anko realized that the burnt ones were the mercenaries she had burned, 5 no maybe10 minutes ago. They came in ones twos, tens dozens. Clawing their way out of shallow graves with skeletal fingers they came. With them came great swarming waves of flies. Dragging their shattered bodies with whatever limbs they still possessed they came. Fat and plump from gorging on undead, the flies circled their undead hosts. And with them came the sickly sweet stench scent of rot. Here in the land of waves the dead rose.

An in every grinning skull a pale green light shone from empty eye sockets. And they came in the hundreds.

oOo

All over the island the Konoha Ninja fought against a seemingly endless horde of undead. Ninken paired up to tear corpses to pieces, jutsus blossomed everywhere tearing trees apart in a storm of splinters as the veteran jounin unleashed their strongest jutsu's. And still the undead hordes came on. Tsume and her clan members fought as savagely as their Ninken using their hands to tear corpses apart.

Stepping back Aoba looked around, the area around him and his unit was still not clear but they were winnowing the foe down. They had tried to escape above the corpses but the ninken had refused to go any higher than ground level. Tsume had managed to push a scout through to him not long after that. The fog above them was toxic and they already had some men down coughing blood. They couldn't go up that only left them the ground.

He didn't know how it was being done but he knew they were being herded. Someone or something wanted them bogged down in this fight. A flicker of movement caught his eye._ Just another damn corpse. Wait!_ Before his very eyes he saw the one armed corpse pick up a discarded arm and press it against the stump on its shoulder. A second later a two armed corpse began making its way towards the fray. _They've been fixing themselves this whole time! No wonder we can't make any headway._

"Fall Back!" He shouted, waving his hand towards the north. Reaching into his pockets he pulled out every flare of every color he had, his hands blurring as he tied explosive tags around each. Finishing up he dropped the flares and prepared a jutsu. "One thousand Crows!" he shouted as he finished his seals. Crows erupted from his hands swarming around him. "Find us someplace clear." He whispered and fed more chakra into his hands creating even more crows, these taking off with every flare he had. Flying through the miasma above the crows exploded out into open air and began to flap higher and higher. Everywhere they looked a dark green cloud hung over the Land of Waves. Everywhere save one. A clear circle was visible around one place, Gato's palace. Wheeling down in a vast circle they circled the palace once twice before flying inwards.

The murder of crows crashed into each other pecking viciously at the explosive tags wrapped around the flares.

One tag finally exploded, shattering the flare in an acid green explosion. The explosion set of a daisy chain of multicolored explosions that lit up the sky like a harvest festival. The sharp cracks of the tags and the light show were powerful enough to send ripples through the fog surrounding the island. For a moment just a moment the sky was clear. And every eye turned towards Gato's palace. Where a few crows still wheeled before vanishing into inky streamers. Almost as one unit leaders began to shout and point. "Rally at the palace! The rally point is the palace!" The call was picked up and passed along from throat to throat. In the darkness beneath the trees it was a beacon of light to the Konoha Ninja.

oOo

Snarling in rage Naruto used his claws to tear into the rotting skull of one of the undead. Splitting it like a rotten melon he shook his claws to clear some of the gore from them. Spinning like a top he used his momentum to tear through rotten ribs and send corpses flying. Around him Anko and the genin fought just as viciously. Tenten laid waste to them in groups as she targeted them with explosive tags. Lee and Neji worked in tandem to break bones and liquefy flesh. Hinata stood between her team mates guarding their backs as they used their clan jutsus to clear the area around them. Ino Shikimaru and Choji worked together almost as well, Ino and Shikimaru guarding Choji's flanks as the husky teen methodically pounded into the ground any corpse that came nearby. Sasuke fought side by side with Anko and Sakura.

But for all their skill the teens strength was flagging. Only Anko and Naruto still fought at the top of their strength.

He could feel it... There was something in the air, and several times during the fight Naruto had felt a feather light touch on his mind. It left an oily stain across his thoughts. Choking back a snarl Naruto vented his rage by picking up the nearest walking corpse and simply tearing in two. He had lost track of his 'kills' but there was no satisfaction in this bloodless slaughter. Only the application of his Master's lessons kept him from flying off the handle.

Taking a swing at the nearest corpse Naruto plunged his talons into its eye sockets and pulled hard splintering its face. It fell off its feet with no resistance. Wheeling around Naruto was the first to spot the flares through the break in the fog. "Anko Look!"

Glancing over her shoulder Anko spotted the flares just before the fog closed in again. Somehow they had ended up only a hundred feet or so from Gato's mansion. The large buildings windows had all been boarded up and the huge door stood open."Thank god." She whispered to herself. "Get inside that building." She shouted, her voice almost cracking with relief.

Breaking off their assaults individually everyone ran towards the safety of Gato's palace. They tore through the doorway at a dead run. Once inside Lee and Naruto put their backs to the massive door and began to push. Muscles bulging they strained against the massive dead weight of the door, it moved with glacial slowness the hinges screeching in rusty protest. Anko stood dead center holding off the undead horde as Ino and Shikimaru helped an injured Choji through the threshold. With Choji inside Anko threw her weight in with Naruto and Lee throwing the doors closed.

"Where's the bar?" Anko shouted as she and the two boys struggled to keep the door closed.

"We got it!" Together Sakura Ino and Tenten, dragged a large beam out of the shadows beside the door. Limping a bit Choji reached out with his big arm Jutstu and took it from them slamming it onto the locking bars, securing the door.

"Were safe." There was almost a collective sigh of relief as all the genin slid to the ground.

"What happened here?" Kiba suddenly asked.

The inside of Gato's palatial home had been gutted. Every floor, every wall, everything had been crudely torn out to create one single enormous room. It looked like the floors had been torn away in a frenzy of violence leaving broken beams and wood scraps everywhere. In the center of the room a large fire burned away throwing smoke up in to the rafters. Light from the upper windows and the fire illuminated the area fairly well. There were spots of darkness here and there and a large patch of darkness at the far end of the room from them.

"Should it be so quiet." Sakura whispered the gloomy atmosphere making her quieter than normal.

As everyone looked around the unnatural gloom kept the group fairly quiet. Hinata helped Shikimara patch up Choji in the silence.

"No." Anko said her voice flat with certainty. "Kakashi stop screwing around I know you're there. Where is Gato, did you kill him already?" _Damn it Kakashi you should be here..._

A low chuckle came rumbling out of the darkness at the far end of the hall. Footsteps and an odd clicking sound began to approach from that shadows at the end of the room.

And then a figure came to view. A short squat man with a toadlike face, a pair of cracked black glasses sat on his face. The folds of fat on his face seemed ready to swallow them up. A sneering grin pulled his lips back and back and even further back until it seemed the top of his head would fall off. His expensive suit was covered in stains and rips. Jewels of every size and shape adorned thick stubby fingers. As he came closer he would periodically take a bite from the oddly shaped drum stick in his hand.

There seemed to be some kind of lump on his chest but it was hard to tell what it was. Large boils and great weeping sores were visible on every inch of exposed skin and judging from the stains visible on the suit they were all over the mans body.

"Welcome Konoha Ninja." he cheerfully rumbled out taking another bite out of his drumstick. Now that he was closer the lump on his chest was revealed to be a bloody stump embedded right above where the mans heart should have been. "I am the wave Daimyo and this is my home. You may call me Lord Gato." Sensing their gaze on his chest he looked down and smiled. "Ah this." He prodded the stump carelessly. "This was a little memento from another of your brethren. Unfortunately he left before I could share a gift with him." Gato then proceeded to laugh uproariously slapping his belly with his free hand. "Still he made me a fine meal. He shook the drumstick at them.

Naruto felt nausea briefly as he saw that the 'drumstick' was actually most of a forearm with the hand still attached. A hand wearing metal backed gloves. As he walked closer he brought with him the rotting stench of a old cesspool, and other unidentifiable smells. The genin's eyes began to water as Gato slowly rounded the fire until he stood in front of their little group.

Anko choked back some vomit and her own incandescent rage as she recognized Kakashi's gloves. But anyone that could kill and then eat the copy ninja was truly a force to be reckoned with. She needed to protect the genin and hold off or kill gato until relief arrived. She only prayed that Aoba and the rest of the Inuzaku clan would arrive soon.

oOo

Tsume snarled in rage as yet more of the undead showed up to block their path. It seemed like the closer they got to Gato's home the more undead showed up to block their path. Beside her Kuromaru coughed violently. Tsume knelt down beside him rubbing his fur. "Hey you OK?"

"Rotten, they're all rotten." Kuromaru rumbled out between coughs. "Some of us will die Tsume."

"I know." Tsume whispered. She couldn't lie to her partner.

"Kiba Naruto are they safe?"

"They should be. Unless Anko brought all the genin to help out." She realized that it was a distinct possibility. She couldn't keep it from her face.

"Then we need to move." Kuromaru looked at Tsume with one weary eye. Letting out a few sharp barks he rallied the rest of the ninken.

"Lets go!" Tsume rallied her clanmates.

oOo

Naruto stared at the short squat form of Gato. A concept had been tickling the back of his mind for a while. A name. _Nurgle_. And with that name a desire. _Challenge._ He wanted to call out this arrogant toad and beat him in single combat.

It mas more than a desire now. It was an imperative. It was in his blood. His blood called for him to fight and kill. His master called for him to prove his worth as an aspirant of the Night Lords. His pride called for him to prove himself to his peers. For once every part of him was in agreement. There was no conflict in his heart, only a bone deep certainty. He reached inside of himself and looked for that deep wellspring of power that came from his rage. It burned inside him sharp and jagged, like blood covered lightning.

For the first time he reached for that power unhesitatingly. And it responded in kind racing across and through his body. Under his armor his muscles became even more sharply defined as every bit of fat on his body burned away in the flames of his rage. His vision narrowed and sharpened until all he could see was Gato.

Gato shifted his attention away from the purple hair woman to the blonde haired boy standing next to her. His eyes took on the same shifting green light that had been visible in the eyes of the undead that had hounded them all the way here.

"Fight me!" Naruto shouted striding forward pushing past Anko. She grabbed his shoulder but pulled it back when she touched his armor. That brief touch had burned her hand and little sparks of red fire had been glowing underneath the blonde's skin. Naruto pointed with one armored claw. "Childe of Nurgle. Fight me!"

Gato's face split like a frog's showing off rows and rows of needle teeth. It kept opening until his mouth was the size of a barrel. Gato's mouth extended down past his neck and seemed to be hinged somewhere in his chest. His glowing green eyes focused on Naruto. The gifts his father had give him let him see past mere flesh and skin. What he saw pleased him. "Come child of Skarbrand. Your soul will make a fine trophy." Laughing with his enormous mouth he spat a length of rusty black iron onto the floor. Picking it up he fixed the end of it onto his cane. Somehow it became a 6 foot long glaive with a corroded jagged blade of black iron. Holding the glaive in his hands Gato swelled under his clothing until they tore. His limbs were thick with fat and muscle. Swollen with strength and power from his dark god, Gato towered over the blonde.

Naruto circled his opponent his claws twitching sporadically, his eyes focused and unwavering.

Gato laughed his horrible frog mouth flapping up and down. "I will show you the power of a true chosen of the ruinous powers. You are unworthy of your gifts." He growled out his piggish green eyes narrowing in fury.

_Unworthy. _The words stung deep. Naruto had dealt with those words in some way or another his whole life. His confidence quailed under the force of the chaos champions words.

And suddenly time...

Stopped.

Behind Gato a dark shape hovered. Tall and majestic wrapped in a cloak of raven feathers. Skin as smooth and white as marble with onyx eyes. A man with a face both beautiful and terrifying in its majesty. And upon his head a black crown set with a single red ruby. Konrad Cruze, the Night Haunter. The lord of the Night. His master his Primarch. His presence filled the room calm and dangerous all at once.

A single encouraging nod and he was gone.

Time began to flow again.

Tears streamed down Naruto's face. He knew he would never forget this moment, this day. Words came unbidden to his mouth. Deep within the armored plates of his armor sparks began to flicker.

"Ave DOMINUS NOX!" Lightning erupted from within his armor, incandescent bolts streaming across every armored plate. "Hail to the Lord of the Night!" Naruto thundered his voice shaking the rafters. A red flash of energy flew out his body passing through the walls and expanding outwards in a red wave, and for a few moments huge tattered wings hung in the air behind him.

oOo

The red flash swept over the land of waves, and where it touched the undead it slowed them down. The light in their eyes flickered and when it returned it returned dimmer than before. Its effect on the Konoha ninja and particularly the Inuzaku was dramatic. The red flash restored their chakra and drove them to greater heights in battle. The Inuzaku in particular exploded into action as their energy was restored.

As the wave hit him Kuromaru it banished the poison coursing through his body. The energy set his blood to boiling. _Naruto. _He recognized the feel of the energy coursing through him. He grinned in his own fashion as his long ago damaged right eye opened underneath his patch. Had anyone been able to see under the patch they would have flinched at the gold iris floating in a sea of blood.

Throwing back his head Kuromaru howled, and as he did a thick brass collar forced its way out from underneath his skin. It exploded outwards in a spray of blood and fur and where blood stained the collar, it steamed away in seconds.

All around the island the ninken picked up Kuromaru's call and raised their own voices in concert. A shared call that echoed around the island. A call for blood.

Back inside Gato's Mansion Anko and the rest of the genin could only watch paralyzed as Naruto and Gato faced each other.

"Come servant of the plague God." Naruto growled out to low for anybody but Gato to hear. "I am the Night Haunter's Champion. And I am coming for you."

oOo

AN: Thanks to my Beta's Whitedragon17 and Psudocode Samurai, without whose help and inspiration this story would never have gotten off the ground. Both are amazing authors and I highly **recommend All** of their fics. And thanks to all my reviewers. Also check Out 'PersonalFable' he just started a pretty amazing warhammer40k/Kim Possible crossover.

AAN: If you think I made a mistake or have a suggestion or an idea, Please PM me or leave it in a review.

Also For those of you who are curious about the Night Lords and the Night Haunter. **There are links on my profile.**


End file.
